Trapped
by DarkBloodySuicidalGothicBelle
Summary: I'm BAAAACK! Yes, I am starting to finish this stry! I am not going to follow the 5th book, this is based on the 1-4 books....17th chappie up. Ginny stuck in a house with several other people...who could be the murderer? And what's with the notes!
1. What Everyone Knows That Ginny Doesn't!

It was another Halloween at Hogwarts, like every year..or was it?  
  
Ginny was in her sixth year, while Harry, Hermione, & Ron were in their seventh years, Fred and George had graduated just two years ago. Ginny always was thinking of her mischievous brothers (Fred and George) whenever she was lonely; they always knew how to cheer her up just right. Ginny was rounding the corner when she bumped into two giggling girls, who turned out to be none other than Lavender, and Parvarti. They soon started whispering more excitedly for some reason, and paused when they passed Ginny. Ginny decided to just ignore them since they were always were going on about something, but as she rounded the next and last corner she ran into Draco Malfoy. Ginny ended up on the floor on her arse, while Draco landed cat-like onto his two feet, while almost looking like he lost his balance, but if he were going to he hid it well.  
  
"Watch where you're going Weasel!" Draco snarled as he started brushing off his clothes, as if some contaminated disease had touched him.  
  
"Watch where I'm going?" Ginny asked baffled. "I believe you mean watch where you're going Malfoy!"  
  
"No! As I recall you were day dreaming and you ran into me!" Draco said sneering.  
  
"Is there a problem Draco?" Snape asked as he walked down the corridor.  
  
"No-" But Ginny never got to finish since Draco rudely cut her off.  
  
"Professor Snape, what happened was that Crabbe, Goyle and I were just talking about the new event that will be taking place this Halloween, when Weasel over there rudely ran into me without even saying that she was sorry!" Draco finished off looking quite smug.  
  
"Wha? Professor that is not what happened at all! I can assure you that what happened was-" But Ginny once again did not have the chance to finish her sentence as Snape cut her off.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I'd advise you to watch the halls, and to stop daydreaming about a certain someone." Snape paused as he coughed, but Ginny noticed that it wasn't a regular cough, but a cough of sarcasm. "I'll see you tomorrow for detention. Be there by 7, if you're any later I'll be sure to give you a month's more of detention."  
  
Ginny started to blush furiously when she just realized that Snape was talking about her daydreaming of Harry, and she soon started to protest about her unfair punishment, when Snape once again cut her off.  
  
"Now Miss Weasley, I'm sure that you don't want a week's detention, you already have one nights detention. Isn't that enough?" Snape asked but didn't give Ginny a chance to answer since he walked away.  
  
Sniggering Draco said, "Yeah Weaslette, better watch it!" And Draco and his two "side kicks" walked away leaving a very baffled, but angry Ginny.  
  
"ARGHH!!! Those three!!" Ginny said while storming off to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Oi Gin, where've you been?" Ron asked while smirking since he obviously beat Harry again.  
  
"Oh, I was just. around.." Ginny was just about to tell Ron what had happened, but decided against it. She was sick of everyone fighting her battles for her, so she just smiled her fake smile and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"You're reading that book again?" Ginny asked while pointing a finger towards Hermione's Hogwarts, A History, book.  
  
"Yes, I find this to be a lovely book!" Hermione said while turning a little pink.  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you, but I still don't see why you still read that book!" Ginny said looking at her friend with a look torn between amusement and amazement.  
  
"I reckon she plans on breaking a record by reading that book." Ron said while doing an over exaggerated shudder while he looked at the book, as if it were something gross.  
  
"At least I can read!" Hermione said glaring at Ron.  
  
"I can read! At least I can play chess!" Ron said while turning red in the face.  
  
"I can play chess!" Hermione said looking daggers at Ron.  
  
"Prove it! How about it Mione? You and me, chess match?" Ron asked while smiling as though he had already won.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione said while putting her book down.  
  
"How about we make this game a bit more interesting?" Ron asked Hermione mysteriously.  
  
"How much more interesting?" Hermione asked looking at Ron in a way that said she didn't trust him one bit.  
  
"If I win you have to.." Ron faded off thinking.  
  
"Gin, c'mere." Harry said while signaling that Ginny follow him to a part across the room.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"How about we choose their bets for them?" Harry asked while his eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"Okay, fine. What do you propose?" Ginny asked smiling.  
  
Harry soon started to whisper to Ginny and Ginny could be heard giggling, and she nodded her head fervently.  
  
"You guys?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione, as they were near to cursing each other with their wands.  
  
"Yes?" came a strained voice from Ron.  
  
"How about Harry and me come up with the bets for you guys?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
"No way Har---" But Hermione never got to finish her sentence since Ron cut her off.  
  
"Fine with me! What are you scared of? A little bet Mione?" Ron asked in a taunting voice.  
  
"No! Fine, c'on tell us!" Hermione said while a dangerous glint came to he eyes, which when Ginny looked closely turned out to be a look of pure determination.  
  
"Okay." Ginny and Harry said as they got into a huddle with Ron and Hermione. The next thing seen or heard was Hermione's shriek of an, "I told ya so, you PRAT! We shouldn't have taken their bets!" Then you would see Hermione faint from disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hey readers, R/R if you want the next chapter.. I know I'm being evil leaving this as a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist!! I have to know if this is a good story or not, 'cuz if it ain't then I'll ditch it.. So whatcha think? Should I write more or should I ditch the whole thing? Pleaseeee reviewww!!!!! I'll be sure to post the next chapter way soon, if I get some good reviews. please don't flame me!!!!!  
  
The author formerly known as,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(: GiNnYgIrL:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Whole School Knows!

"No way Harry! Look what you've done to Mione? I mean sure, I wanted her to be hexed out, but by me!" Ron said while looking daggers at Harry and Ginny for choosing such a bet.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the bet since the reason we chose it was based upon reality!" Ginny said almost laughing at the sight that her brother made.  
  
"Reality? What reality?!?" Ron bellowed at Harry and Ginny.  
  
"The reality is as of now! It's that we are trying to help you!" Harry responded a matter of factly.  
  
"Help me? Help Mione? By..by---" But Ron didn't finish because he bent down to the ground quickly when he heard Hermione groaning.  
  
"What..what happened?" Hermione asked dazed.  
  
"Er.. I'm not so sure you want to know Mione." Ron said as he stared down at Hermione with a frown on his face.  
  
"You guys I have to tell you the most weirdest dream I've just had!" Hermione said excitingly.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it wasn't a dream Mione!" Ron said turning pink around the ears.  
  
"But it would have to be cause in my dream I dreamt that Harry and Ginny gave us bets, and that if you won you would have to apologize for making fun of Krum in front of the entire school then kiss me. If I won I had to confess my undying love for you in front of the entire school then kiss you.. Harry and Ginny wouldn't do that.." Hermione said paling for a second.  
  
"Do you remember what happened next in your dream?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
"I-I passed out." Hermione stuttered for a moment.  
  
"And do you have any idea how you ended up on the floor of the common room with such a weird dream?" Ron asked smugly.  
  
"Oh no..Oh no, no, no, NO! You are completely joking.right?" Hermione asked with a bit of hope in her voice.  
  
"No, why ever would we be?" Ginny said as she exchanged bemused looks with Harry.  
  
"We're just trying to help you realize that you guys have liked each other for a while. You do know that the whole of Hogwarts have been waiting for you to get together? Even Fred and George held bets for when you guys were gonna get together. We all thought for sure that you were going to get together in fourth year after your huge fight.but..." Harry faded off.  
  
"But, I suppose you two were too shy to do anything about it. So you see we're just trying to help you along...and besides you've already agreed to our bets.." Ginny faded off as well smiling.  
  
"You'd better run Gin!" Ron said as he took his wand out.  
  
"No way! I didn't do anything!" Ginny said as she rushed out of the portrait.  
  
"Come back here Gin! That way your punishment won't be as bad!" Ron said as he started chasing after Ginny.  
  
The chase finally ended when they reached the quidditch stadium. Ginny, out of breath, silently gave up, she stopped under the Gryffindor stands, and prayed that Ron wouldn't spot her, even though she knew that he would eventually find her.  
  
"Gin? Gin, if you come out now I promise not to do anything *that* bad!" Ron said as he edged closer to her hiding spot.  
  
Ginny, thinking quickly, took out her wand and edged out so Ron could see her and she said, "Oi, Ron over here!"  
  
"What the bloody---" But Ron didn't get to finish his swearing since Ginny yelled, "Windgardium Leviosa!" Ron was soon screaming and being lifted into the air, but just before he was about to float away he caught hold of one of the stadium seats and held on for dear life.  
  
"Maybe that'll teach you Ronnie Kins, Eh?" Ginny said as she started chuckling, and she soon walked out of sight.  
  
The next morning she was being shaken awake by Lavender and Parvarti, "What do you want?" Ginny slurred together sleepily.  
  
"Is it true that you cast Windgardium Leviosa on your brother yesterday?!?" Lavender and Parvarti asked excitedly.  
  
Ginny sat bolt upright at that comment and said, "How the bloody hell did you find out about that?"  
  
"It's all over the school you know!" Parvarti said simply  
  
"Yeah, why'd you do that anyway? Ron's so sweet!" Lavender said dreamily.  
  
"Ok. But you still didn't tell me how you found that out!" Ginny said dismissing Lavender's question easily.  
  
"Well, someone from Hufflepuff told Kevin, you know that really cute black haired dude with the most alluring blue-gray eyes, and Kevin told Dean who told Seamus, who told Collin who told us." Lavender said simply and Parvarti was giggling madly.  
  
"Well, then who told the person from Hufflepuff?" Ginny asked curious and not sleepy at all anymore.  
  
"We have a feeling that Draco, and his 'side kicks' saw, and told Pansy, you know Draco's girlfriend of 4 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 15 hours, 12 minutes, and 53 seconds, and Pansy told Millicent." Parvarti said while looking at her watch.  
  
Staring open mouthed, Ginny said, "How the fucking hell did you know that?"  
  
"Oh well gossip travels fast and it doesn't take much to assume who told who." Lavender said simply.  
  
"No, no, not that! I meant, how'd you know how long Pansy had been Draco's girlfriend?" Ginny asked shocked.  
  
"Classified information Ginny, unless you'd like to become one of us." Parvarti said smiling.  
  
"No thanks.. But thanks anyhow." Ginny said getting up and fixing her bed.  
  
"Ok, if you say so.." Lavender said fading off as if she expected Ginny to automatically say yes.  
  
"Yeah, I say so. well I'm going to go change and face the music. Thank the Gods it's a Saturday!"  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't suppose that you'd be very happy that it's a Saturday would you Lavender?" Parvarti said smiling as if she knew something that she wasn't supposed to.  
  
"Yeah.." Lavender sighed.  
  
"What do you mean? It's Saturday! You know, relax?" Ginny asked while looking very puzzled at the two other girls in front of her.  
  
"Well what we mean is, how are you going to enjoy today when you have a detention with a certain Potions Professor." Parvarti said and looked at Ginny trying to see if she'd be mad at that remark or just go on a plain bloody rage.  
  
"How the bloody hell do you know this?!?" Ginny asked positively fuming by now.  
  
"Oh, so our ears haven't deceived us yet." Lavender said while she started to giggle.  
  
"So you've been spying on me?" Ginny asked looking like she could go and kill anyone that were to even step one toe in her way.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't call it spying, would we?" Parvarti said while trying to look innocent.  
  
"No, spying would involve what Harry, Hermione, and your brother do." Lavender said while looking dreamily about having mentioned Ginny's brother.  
  
Taking a shudder since she saw the dream-like face Lavender just made she said, "Just get out and leave me alone!"  
  
"Okay, okay we were just trying to help you." Parvarti said while looking at Lavender.  
  
"Yeah. by the way you might just want to watch out for Ron, he's absolutely fuming down in the Great Hall." Lavender said while staring back at Parvarti and they both turned their heads, twin-like, towards Ginny.  
  
"Just get the fuck out of the sixth years' dormitory!!" Ginny screamed at them.  
  
"HMPH!" Parvarti and Lavender said in unison, and they walked out of the room, without another word, leaving Ginny to her thoughts.  
  
"Ooooh! Their bloody nerve!" Ginny mumbled while walking to her closet and choosing her outfit for the day. "Jeans? Yes.blue? Yes. Now, for a shirt. Blue? No.orange? No.silver? No..green? Yeah. that'll work out." Ginny murmured while getting the best idea of her life, well for now that is. She decided, after putting her clothes on, that she would put silver streaks in her hair, thus creating Slytherin colors. She soon started to head toward the Great Hall.  
  
As soon as she walked in she felt all eyes on her, but she ignored them and walked to her usual seat between Neville and Collin.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Er. I don't think we should talk to you right now." Neville said while looking towards Ron, who was glaring at them.  
  
"Hi Gin. Fine morning isn't it?" Came a strained voice from Ron.  
  
"Yeah, great morning for er.*cough, cough* flying, isn't it?" Ginny asked while glaring right back at Ron.  
  
Soon the whole of the Great Hall started to burst out laughing and Ginny said, "Oh, what do you know Ronnie Kins, we're the soap opera of the day!"  
  
"Soap Opera? Where the bloody hell do you come up with these things?" Ron asked totally confused.  
  
Giggling, Hermione said, "Oops, Sorry Ron, afraid I've gotten her addicted to 'em. You know, when Ginny and I hung out all those days when you and your brothers and Harry were playing quidditch." Hermione said while rolling her eyes when she mentioned the boys and quidditch.  
  
Ron just went back to eating his bacon and pancakes in a glum mood, but Ron suddenly looked up at Ginny as if just noticing something for the first time.  
  
"Y-Y-You've got on.Slytherin colors!" Ron said and pointed to her and acted like she didn't know what she put on this morning.  
  
"Oh.what do ya know, I guess I do." Ginny faded off smiling.  
  
"You take that silver out of your hair and change your clothes!" Ron bellowed to Ginny, but by now the only people talking were Parvarti and Lavender who were whispering to each other excitedly, while everyone else in the Great Hall watched with amusement.  
  
"Oh.you know what Ron, you're right." Ginny said smirking.  
  
"I am? Wait a minute, of course I am!" Ron said, looking at Ginny weirdly.  
  
"Just give me a second Ron and I'll fix this up. Thanks so much, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have noticed. Soon Ginny murmured, colorifico black, and she pointed towards her pants, and soon her pants turned black." Ginny looked up at Ron and smirked.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!?" Ron asked as if his sister were crazy.  
  
"I fixed my outfit, you were right! I couldn't have dressed up in Slytherin colors without the black." Ginny said while trying to look innocent.  
  
Soon someone from the Slytherin table whooped, and it sounded oddly to Ginny like a boy, but she didn't pay a mind to it. But soon tons of boys from the Slytherin tables were standing up and cheering for Ginny, all except Draco and his goons.  
  
"See what you've gone on and done?" Ron asked glaring at Ginny.  
  
"Well how about you fuck off and then we'll talk!" Ginny said giving Ron a glare to even his own.  
  
"Excuse me, may I have your attention?" Everyone looked up to see Professor Mcgonagall speaking. "Please quiet down for a few minutes, the Headmaster needs to speak with you all about a very important event.  
  
"Good morning students. As some of you may have heard we are going to have a Christmas Ball, it shall be a masquerade ball. How it's going to happen is you shall be informed whom your partners are in about a week's time. Yes, Mr. Finnigan, we shall pick your partners for you." Professor Dumbledore said while Seamus blushed, not realizing that Dumbledore could've heard him and Dumbledore got that twinkle in his eyes. "It could be someone from your own house, but maybe it won't be. Also, at the end of the ball we shall pick around fifteen to twenty people to stay in a house together, for about a month or so. You shall have to work together, without wands." Professor Dumbledore finished smiling, and having that twinkle in his eyes, like usual.  
  
Soon the whole of the Great Hall burst into fits of giggles, frantic whispers, and talks about what they were going to wear.  
  
  
  
AN: Hope you enjoyed my fic so far. I'm so proud of myself, I actually had the time to write up seven pages! *WOW! * I shall post up the next chapter if I get some good reviews. Next chapter is about who gets who.. And some more juicy stuff.hehehe!!! If you are confused about anything at all e-mail me at StarrZara@aol.com Also, leave your e-mail addresses with your reviews so that I can e-mail you when I post up the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed my fanfic so far..  
  
~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~(:GiNnYgIrL:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The first everything

AN: I would like to thank and acknowledge everyone that has reviewed me!!! You all really encouraged me to write up the rest of my chapters!! I love your reviews!! Thank you all sooo much!!! On with the stry...  
  
  
  
During the next week all anyone could talk about was who they were going to be going to the ball with, and of course what they were going to wear. The day finally came when the results of their partners were posted up on the wall nearest to the Great Hall. Ginny was curious, but could care less, so she just minded her business. That is until Parvarti slipped Ginny a note and whispered, "Be there!" Ginny soon turned a corner to read the note and rolled her eyes because of what she read next.  
  
  
  
All of the Gryffindor girls are to come to Parvarti, Lavender, and Hermione's quarters at no past seven. We are going to talk about our partners, since Professor Dumbledore has posted up a note that said that everyone would find out about their partners through notes that will be passed out at breakfast. We all as Gryffindor girls should be together and host a sleepover party tonight. So.be there!"  
  
Sincerely, Lavender & Parvarti  
  
Ginny just scoffed, but decided that she would go, unfortunately she thought. As soon as she arrived in the Great Hall she could hear giggles and whispers, and she decided that everyone had gotten their notes, all except her. As soon as she sat down a note had been dropped into her orange juice, she picked the note up and mumbled a drying spell and opened her note and almost screamed. Noticing that she had turned pale, just about the whole of Gryffindor had questioned her feeling well. She nodded that she was fine but rushed out of the Great Hall. What she didn't know was that someone was following her. As she rounded the next corner she fell over and gave up running entirely and began to cry her eyes out.  
  
"Why me?" Ginny mumbled quietly.  
  
"What do you mean why you?" someone had said behind her.  
  
Turning around quickly Ginny started to blush furiously since she noticed that it was Shawn from Ravenclaw. The Shawn that she had been crushing on from afar.  
  
"Er. it's nothing. I just was.uh. Hey! Why were you spying on me!?" Ginny glared at him now.  
  
"Well." He had finished blushing.  
  
"Well.?" Ginny had questioned.  
  
"I was, just er.. Worried. You know, since you rushed out of the Great Hall like that.." He replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Thanks.." Ginny replied while wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Ah.I see you were crying. Why would a pretty girl such as yourself be crying?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Oh, it's.because of this!" Ginny said as she shoved the note under his nose.  
  
"Let's see. Draco Malfoy. You mean the git with the blonde hair that struts around like he knows everything?" He finished laughing  
  
"Yeah, I bet you see why I'm crying now, eh?" Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Well, er.yeah, but I was just about to ask you something." Shawn had faded off as if he wasn't sure if he should've said anything.  
  
"Yeah..?" Ginny looked up at him.  
  
"Well, would you like to. go out for a stroll with me tonight?" Shawn asked staring at her.  
  
"Of course I would!" Ginny said while running up to him and hugging him.  
  
Laughing, he said, "Well, good to hear it! I suppose I'll come and pick you up?"  
  
"You don't have to come and pick me up. I can always meet you, what time would you propose?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"But I couldn't let a lady like you go on by yourself. You never know what black knight lurk the corners." He faded off with a weird smile.  
  
"I can assure you that I am not a little helpless girl!" Ginny said looking up at him.  
  
"Fine, how about you meet me outside the castle doors by six 'o clock? If you're any later I'm going to come find you, angry brother and all!" Shawn finished smiling.  
  
"Oh, I see you've heard about my brothers' rages against me dating?" Ginny asked smiling as well now too.  
  
"How could I not have?" Shawn responded chuckling.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Well I'd better go and get ready for tonight, shouldn't I?" Ginny asked with a smirk.  
  
"Why would you need to go and get ready? I like you just the way you are!" Shawn finished off smiling his odd little smile.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later?" Ginny asked while her eyes twinkled.  
  
"Of course you'll see me later." Shawn said.  
  
"Okay.bye.." Ginny had faded off.  
  
"Okay, I suppose I'll see you later, my fairest." He had faded off and kissed her hand romantically.  
  
"Bye handsome." Ginny finished off dreamily.  
  
By the time he walked off, all Ginny could think about was a certain six foot boy with black hair, and blue eyes with hints of gray in them. Most importantly, all she could think of was his smile, it was so unique, yet she was sure that she'd seen the smile somewhere before. It was just the way he talked to her as well as his smile, like she was the most important person in the world, instead of the youngest Weasley that just so happened to be a girl, or Ron's little sister. But in the back of her head she just couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen his smile before. The more she thought about it the more she realized that his smile had something that said 'come on I wanna do something dangerous.' The worst thing about that is that Ginny would jump off a cliff and kill herself if he had asked her to do it. Or at least that was how she felt. As the day wore on, Ginny kept watching the clock, until it finally came, five fifty-five. Ginny rushed through the rest of her dinner and ran to the front of the school. By the time she reached him she found him lazily standing with his back to the Hogwarts wall of the castle.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I'm so late!" Ginny said breathlessly.  
  
"You're only five minutes late! No problem, besides it was nice to just watch the lake from up here, it's beautiful! Just like you." Shawn had faded off since he started to blush a light shade of pink.  
  
"Thanks.." Ginny said blushing as well, except hers was a bright red.  
  
"No problem, besides you are truly beautiful!" Shawn said smiling and beaming down at Ginny.  
  
"So. Shall we begin our stroll?" Ginny asked looking up into Shawn's eyes, completely mesmerized in them.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Shawn said looking down at her with his lopsided smile.  
  
As they walked down toward the lake, Shawn secretly took Ginny's hand, and curled his fingers between hers, and Ginny soon squeezed his hand. They walked farther and farther down the path, when Shawn suddenly noticed Ginny shivering  
  
"Oi, did you forget your cloak?" Shawn had asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I was in a mad rush to meet you that I forgot completely about it. It's alright though, I'm just fine!" Ginny said trying her best to force her now, numbed, mouth into a smile.  
  
"No you're not fine! I would never forgive myself if you catch cold!" Shawn said looking genuinely concerned.  
  
"N-No, I-I-I-I'm j-ust-ust fine!" Ginny said her Weasley pride taking over.  
  
"Listen to yourself!" Shawn had said as he struggled to put the cloak over Ginny's head, but instead ended up rolling down a hill, taking a screaming Ginny down with him.  
  
"AHHHH! Shawnnnnnn! I'm going to kill you!!" Ginny had screamed when all of the sudden she landed right smack dab on her back, and then a shocked Shawn landed right on top of her.  
  
"You wouldn't kill me would you? Cause then I would never be able to kiss you." Shawn said while moving Ginny's hair out of her face.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll consider letting you kiss me first." Ginny said, while smiling seductively up at Shawn.  
  
"Well, I dunno. should I?" Shawn had asked while winking down at her.  
  
"Well, maybe you're right." Ginny said while smirking up at him.  
  
"What do you mean I'm right?" Shawn asked shocked.  
  
"I never kiss on the first date!" Ginny said while trying to push Shawn off of her, but it didn't work much to Ginny's dismay.  
  
"Oh, you don't do you? I'm sure that we could.change that. Couldn't we?" Shawn had asked while giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I suppose we could work something out.." Ginny had said while her chocolate brown eyes had locked on Shawn's blue-gray eyes.  
  
"So, we could either kiss like mad right here, or we could continue our walk then right before I drop you off we could kiss like mad up there. which one do you want?" Shawn had said while chuckling at Ginny's blushing cheeks.  
  
"Er. How about.I make you wait and we continue our walk?" Ginny had asked while giggling at the look of disappointment from Shawn.  
  
"Does it *have* to be that way?" Shawn had asked while he started to give Ginny butterfly kisses all over her face.  
  
"Yeah, it *has* to be that way!" Ginny said laughing while she finally got the liability to shove Shawn off of her.  
  
"Heyyy!" Shawn said disappointed.  
  
"What?" Ginny had asked innocently.  
  
"Come back here!" Shawn said while chasing a screaming Ginny.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Ginny said while running away quickly.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" Shawn had screamed ahead of him, towards Ginny.  
  
"No you're not! After sixteen years, almost seventeen years, with my brothers, I learned how to run!" Ginny said while screaming when she heard Shawn bellow, "ACCIO BROOM!" And saw him chase after her.  
  
"There's a reason why I'm seeker on Ravenclaw ya know!" Shawn had said while picking Ginny up onto the broom and smiling the whole time.  
  
"Hey! Not fair, you cheated!" Ginny pouted.  
  
"Well, you had a head start!" Shawn whined back.  
  
Giggling, Ginny said, " Okay, I suppose that's fair!"  
  
"Yeah, you bet it is!" Shawn said smiling.  
  
Soon they were soaring over the quidditch pitch, and after a few rounds Ginny had regretfully informed Shawn that she had to go and meet Parvarti and Lavender for a "private" meeting.  
  
"Aww, do you have to?" Shawn had asked frowning.  
  
"Yes, I have to. unfortunately." Ginny had finished looking towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Have to?" Shawn had asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Hermione's being forced to go, so she's going to want me there to help support her, you know, since Parvarti and Lavender are.well, let's just not say tolerable." Ginny finished off giggling.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, we're here." Shawn had faded off disappointed.  
  
"I'll see you later?" Ginny had asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course you will! Most likely, I'll be finding you. You know that you're one hard person to find?" Shawn had asked smiling.  
  
"Hmm.no I didn't." Ginny said smiling as well.  
  
"So, am I going to get my kiss?" Shawn had asked with a playful look on his face, one that should only stay on little toddlers' faces.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking *you* that?" Ginny asked giving him a playful shove.  
  
"Oh, I suppose, but. You do owe me, after all I did catch you!" Shawn had said while giving her a determined look.  
  
"Oh, well then I suppose that my knight in shinning armor deserves a kiss from his.?" Ginny had faded off, trying to think of what she should call herself.  
  
"Lady in shinning white?" Shawn asked laughing.  
  
"Hmm. not bad?" Ginny had asked laughing along with Shawn.  
  
"Well." Shawn had faded off looking around, off into the distance.  
  
"Well, I s'pose I've gotta go.huh?" Ginny had asked looking down toward the ground.  
  
"Yeah.." Shawn had faded off before cupping her chin in his hand and tilted her head to the side and had kissed her gently, but tenderly.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny had mumbled.  
  
"Thanks? For what?" Shawn had asked puzzled (AN: guys can be sooo clueless! LOL!).  
  
"She's never kissed a guys before, DUH!" Someone had screamed close by.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny had asked blushing madly.  
  
"Oh.er. I don't think you're going to be happy, it's your *ahem* friends." Shawn had said laughing.  
  
"Oh gosh! I'm going to kill them!" Ginny said while giving Shawn one last loving look and a kiss on the cheek, and jumped onto the window and waved her good-bye.  
  
"Bye, my lady in shinning white!" Shawn had waved Ginny off.  
  
"Bye!" Said a chorus of girls all around Ginny.  
  
Ginny was then surrounded by a ton of girls asking how it was, and if they were going to see each other again.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Whew! Long chapter (kinda?).. Pleaseeee R/R!!! Hope ya liked it!! Leave me your e-mail address so I can e-mail you the next chapter, when it's ready, of course! Hope ya liked it! Pleaseeeeeeee don't flame me! Next chapter gets interesting, WAY! It's the "sleepover".Hehehehe *maniacal laughter* S'pose I've been typing WAYYY too long, eh? Well, I'll leave you to review..*prays hopefully*  
  
The author formerly known as.  
  
~~~~(:Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl:)~~~~~~  
  
A.K.A Ginnygirl (changed my fanfic name!!! Just in case you're wonderin'.) 


	4. A True Confession

AN: Just lettin' you know that this chapter is a bit more along side the.Hermione/Ron theme.heheeee. I hope ya like it. *PRAYS!!!*  
  
"It's none of your business if I'm going to see him again or not! So just fuck off!" Ginny had said irritably, and had stalked off to find Hermione.  
  
"Where are you going?" Parvarti had asked, running to pull Ginny back, but Ginny just shrugged her off.  
  
"Come back here Ginny!" Lavender had screamed after her.  
  
"What's wrong?" One girl that Ginny had noticed to be a third year 'mini Lavender and Parvarti' had asked.  
  
" OUT!" Ginny had bellowed back to all of the Gryffindor girls, that she was leaving, steadily, behind.  
  
After a while Ginny had finally found Hermione sitting down in the common room with a frown on her face. Trying to make conversation, Hermione had said, "So I see you're the center of attention this particular night."  
  
"Unfortunately." Ginny replied with no feeling in her voice.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Hermione had asked, while putting her book (Charms for the Brilliant mind) down.  
  
"Sure, but as soon as you tell me who won the chess match! I'm sorry that I missed it. I went out on a.er.yeah." Ginny had finished off blushing.  
  
"On a date? Oh I have to hear this one!" Hermione said, while acting like the friend that Ginny had learned to trust over the years.  
  
"First, chess match!" Ginny had said very cave man like.  
  
"Oh, fine! I suppose that you're going to find out sometime anyway. It was a tie." Hermione had said with no smile.  
  
"A tie?!? No way! Ooooh! This is way too good to be true. I mean er.that's terrible Mione." Ginny had said in a voice that very much reminded herself of Parvarti and Lavender.  
  
"But if it's a tie, no one wins.right?" Hermione had asked with a bit of hope in her voice.  
  
"Mione! Come on, I thought that you were smartest witch in your year!" Ginny said smugly.  
  
"I am! But you can't blame me for having a bit of hope, now can you?" Hermione had said, while unconsciously pulling apart the thread on the couch that she was sitting on, but the couch, of course, had magically fixed itself.  
  
"All you have to do is confess your undying love for Ron, which is true, anyhow! Then Ron has to apologize for making fun of Krum, and after that all you have to do is kiss. No big deal, right?" Ginny said while giggling at Hermione. "Besides, you'll thank Harry and me in the near future!"  
  
"Thank you and Harry? You must be joking! Kissing Ron? Ugh!" Hermione had stated.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Ron had said, while glaring at Hermione.  
  
Blushing fervently, Hermione said, "Erm.Hey! What gives you any right to listen in on our conversation? As I recall, I never asked you to listen in!"  
  
"Anything about me, involves me!" Ron had said glowering at Hermione, while he blushed a deep shade of crimson. "And besides, how would you know if kissing me would be bad?"  
  
"Oh! Er.I just.kind of..know.." Hermione had faded off blushing so badly, that it looked as though her head was going to explode. Soon after that thought Hermione had a flashback.  
  
***************************FLASH BACK*******************************  
  
It was first year, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone to find the sorcerer's stone. Harry and Hermione had just hugged, and Harry was running off to face You Know Who, and was leaving Hermione stealthily behind. He waved a last time, as he went through the fire. Hermione sighed and ran back through the fire to find Ron. Hermione soon gasped when she saw the state that Ron was in, there was blood dripping from his arms, and he looked badly beaten up.  
  
"Ron? Ron?" Hermione had called while running towards Ron.  
  
Hermione had begun to become overly concerned when he didn't respond to her callings. She soon resorted to slapping him, which didn't work either. She had begun to cry silently, and put her palm against his cheek, and tried to wake him up, by softly whispering to him.  
  
"Ron? Please wake up.please?" Hermione had soon bent down and kissed Ron on the lips, but stopped abruptly when she felt him stirring.  
  
"Hmm.? Hermione?" Ron had asked while he opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Yes, Ron I'm here! Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione had asked softly.  
  
"Yeah.I'm ok." Ron had said and tried to get up, but starting to groan from pain.  
  
"Ron, I have to go and write a letter to Professor Dumbledore about Harry, can you get up?" Hermione had asked while biting on her lower lip.  
  
"Yeah. Mind helping me?" Ron had asked hopefully, too hopefully.  
  
"Sure, here." Hermione had said, but had accidentally tripped, and took Ron down with her. "Oops.sorry about that. Didn't mean to."  
  
"Oh, it's alright. Just help me up." Ron had stammered, nervous about something.  
  
******************END OF FLASH BACK******************  
  
"Mione? Hello?" Ron had asked while waving a hand in front of her.  
  
"Huh? What?" Hermione had asked dazed.  
  
"You just got quiet, and you had a dreamy look on your face. Ugh. Gross." Ron had said smirking.  
  
"Like you would know what kissing me was like!" Hermione had said defiantly.  
  
  
  
*************************************FLASH BACK************************************  
  
It was Ron, Harry, and Hermione's second year, but Ron wasn't so happy. He was sitting next to a bed in the hospital wing. He was looking into the sweet angelic face that belonged to Hermione Granger. The girl that he truly loved, but didn't know how to tell her. He started to stare intently at her face, and imagined Hermione waking up and telling him off for not doing his homework. He started to laugh when he thought up the argument that they would have. Hermione arguing that he should be doing his homework, while Ron arguing because he wanted to stay by her side.  
  
"Hermione I love you. I wish you could answer me, even to just tell me that I'm being such a prat." Ron had said, while looking mournfully at his crush.  
  
Ron was silent for the next few minutes, just taking in the beauty that was Hermione's face.  
  
"So perfect.but how?" Ron had asked himself, and then Ron had lowered his head and kissed Hermione. "I love you. I will always love you; no matter what argument we will ever come to face. I love you Hermione Granger!" And with that, Ron had walked silently away, while shedding, but one tear for his beloved.  
  
*******************************END OF FLASH BACK********************************  
  
"Ron?!?" Hermione had screamed.  
  
"Huh? What?!" Ron had asked screaming back. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, you did!"  
  
"Well sorry! Next time pay attention! Oh wait, I forget, you don't pay attention, now do you?" Hermione had asked bitterly.  
  
"Oh shut it! I'd rather not pay attention than be sitting there with no friends!" Ron had said rudely.  
  
"Well I do have friends, do I not? You and Harry! Feeling smart now?" Hermione had asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut it Mione. Just shut it!" Ron had said embarrassed.  
  
After that Ron and Hermione didn't talk for the rest of the evening, that is until dinner.  
  
Ginny soon got on top of a table and asked for everyone's attention, she said, "Everyone? Excuse me?"  
  
"Louder Gin." Harry had mumbled behind her.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!!!" Ginny had asked one last time, but this time it worked, everyone in the Great Hall had turned to see who had just screamed.  
  
"Now that I have your attention, yes that includes you Pansy, you good for nothing." Ginny didn't get to finish that comment since Harry tugged on the hem of Ginny's robes, signaling for her to stop that comment. "Right. Er.Now that I have your undivided attention, I have an announcement to make."  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall had started to look at Ginny curiously. Ginny began to speak again, "There had been a bet made two days earlier. Now you people need to listen, and that includes no talking MALFOY! I'm pretty sure that you are going to want to hear, and see what is about to take place." Ginny said before finally stepping down from the table, and pushing Hermione up and onto the table, while Harry shoved Ron up on the table.  
  
"Er.Hermione, I wanted to say.that I'm sorry about making fun of Krum three years back." Ron had said embarrassed from all of the attention that he was receiving.  
  
"Thanks Ron. Er..I wanted to.er. I wanted to tell you how much I love you." Hermione had finished looking down, and blushing furiously.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione had asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron had asked her back.  
  
"I need to confess something to you. Back in first year when. when Harry had gone to face You Know Who, and you had passed out, I did something." Hermione had said blushing so badly.  
  
"Yeah? What did you do?" Ron had asked curiously.  
  
"I.well I had tried to get you up, but when you didn't get up at first.I-I panicked, so I tried to slap you to get you awake, but it didn't work, so I.I kissed you. It..actually worked, you got up." Hermione had said, while tearing up a bit. "I really thought that you were, you know, done for." Hermione had finished actually crying now, but looking towards the ground.  
  
"Oh. Hey Mione? Look at me!" Ron had said, while forcing Hermione to look at him. "I have something to confess too."  
  
"You-You do?" Hermione had asked while wiping away her tears.  
  
"Yeah, back in second year.when you were petrified, I.I had really worried about you, I even skipped my homework, not that I minded skipping it, but I would stay with you, mostly during the night." Ron ahd started while looking at Hermione in the eye.  
  
"You didn't do your homework?!?" Hermione had asked, while glaring at him.  
  
"Hermione," Ron had said irritated. "Let me finish!" Ron had said, and when he got the nod from Hermione, he started to finish what he was saying. "I-I- I kind of.kissed you."  
  
"You did?" Hermione asked baffled.  
  
"Yeah." Ron had started to say and blushed a bit. "I want to let you know that..that I.love you. I love you Mione! I've loved you the first second I've laid eyes on you!"  
  
"Oh Ron! I love you too! I was afraid to tell you though." Hermione said while tearing up.  
  
"And why is it you're crying again? Isn't this good news?" Ron had asked smiling.  
  
"Oh Ron, you can be so dense!" Hermione said laughing and punching him jokingly on the shoulder.  
  
Laughing Ron said, "Mione? I really, truly, utterly, and completely love you!"  
  
"I love you too, utterly and completely!" Hermione had said while smiling.  
  
"C'mere." Ron had said, and kissed Hermione. It was Hermione's first, and best kiss. It was full of seven years worth of lusting, desires, and most importantly, seven years worth of love.  
  
The Great Hall soon rung with the sound of applause, which took Ron and Hermione out of their little world, but only long enough for Ron and Hermione to blush, and then look back at one another, wave toward everyone then kiss passionately once again. Ginny and Harry had started to laugh, and Ginny said, "Told you Mione!" And the Gryffindor table rung out with laughter.  
  
AN: What do you think? Sweet huh? I scared myself! Too sweet? It'll get sweeter in later chaps, but that's to come! The picking out of costumes for the ball is the next chap, then the chap after that is the BALL!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL!!! Please review!!!! I'll post soon!!! 


	5. Jealousy?

AN: I hope that ya liked the last chappie. It kind of took me a bit to think up of how Hermione and Ron would've admitted how much they liked each other, but I came up with it, like at the last minute, but hey, if it works.LOL! Okay, here's the chappie with the costume choosing.maybe I'll add a bit more of a.fluff! HEHEEE. By the way, if anyone wants to know, the killer chapters will come after the people have to go and stay in a house, about three more chapters or so, not so bad, right? Well, I hope you like what I've written so far. On with the stry.........  
  
After dinner, Ginny was walking up towards Gryffindor Tower, she was going to walk with either Harry, Ron, and or Hermione, but Ron and Hermione had decided to snog some more, obviously catching up on what they've missed, and Harry went to snog this girl from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Typical." Ginny had murmured to herself, as she started to walk up the staircase, but nearly screamed when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. "What the hell?"  
  
"Shh! Don't worry, it's only me." A voice whispered close to her ear, and it sounded oddly familiar.  
  
"Shawn?!?" Ginny had asked and when she turned around her thoughts were confirmed, it was Shawn.  
  
"I've missed you." Shawn had said while he looked into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"I've missed you more." Ginny had said giggling.  
  
"No way!" Shawn said.  
  
"Yes way!" Ginny said looking at Shawn with a silly schoolgirl puppy eyes.  
  
"Never!" Shawn had said dramatically, which caused Ginny to giggle some more.  
  
"Always!" Ginny said her chocolate brown eyes staring into Shawn's blue- gray eyes, that were full of what appeared to be lust.  
  
"Impossible!" Shawn had said seriously, and his hand started to caress Ginny's cheeks softly.  
  
"Shawn, you should know by now, and if you don't, listen carefully, the impossible is always possible with me." Ginny had said smiling.  
  
"I s'pose you're right." Shawn had said jokingly, and he received a playful punch to his shoulder from Ginny.  
  
"Want to go on a midnight stroll? Just the two of us, and the moonlight by our side?" Shawn had asked romantically.  
  
"Sounds awfully romantic.but I have to meet up with Mione." Ginny had said, regret fully apparent in her voice.  
  
"Are you sure that she just can't hold her broomsticks, for.about an hour or so?" Shawn had begged.  
  
"Well.I dunno.Mione might just kill me. Then you won't have anyone to tell how much you miss them." Ginny had said flirtatiously.  
  
"I reckon you're right, I wouldn't then, would I? Why would Hermione kill you? You've just helped her find the love of her.teenage life, for now at least." Shawn said smirking.  
  
"I guess Hermione could hold on for about an hour or so, she wouldn't miss me, would she? She's already busy snogging my brother." Ginny said, but when she mentioned her brother and snogging in the same sentence she shuddered, which caused Shawn to chuckle.  
  
So off they went, hand in hand, walking into the black darkness outside. As the couple was walking, Ginny had just realized how beautiful the Hogwarts grounds had looked, once bathed in moonlight. The way the shadows of everything seemed to dance and follow wherever Shawn and her went. The way everything seemed to be going right, the way it seemed that Shawn was the only one for her. And it was after that, that Ginny realized that she had loved Shawn, it wasn't just a silly schoolgirl's crush anymore, it was pure and total bliss to be around Shawn. The way her stomach would have butterflies whenever she saw him walking around a corner, the way she would blush if Shawn was to even send one look her way, and the way his eyes always seemed to twinkle while looking at her. It really was total bliss to be with Shawn. It was love.  
  
"Ginny?" Shawn had asked gently.  
  
"Yeah?" Ginny had asked, and she turned her view towards him.  
  
"I want to ask you something." Shawn had said, all of the sudden bashful.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny had asked, looking at Shawn.  
  
"Well, first of all, I think that you look beautiful tonight. You always look beautiful. Second of all, I want to tell you that I love you." This comment gave Shawn a shocked gasp from Ginny. "And lastly, I want to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?" Shawn had asked while looking extremely nervous.  
  
"Oh Shawn! Of course I'll be your girlfriend! I love you too!" Ginny said while running up to Shawn and enveloping him a hug.  
  
"Great! Gin?" Shawn had asked, and he soon put a beautiful sapphire ring on Ginny's left hand. The ring was truly beautiful. It was made up of Ravenclaw's house colors, a blue sapphire, on a copperish-golden band.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Ginny had said, while gazing at her new ring.  
  
"Only because it's on you." Shawn had said, while blushing a bit.  
  
"Thanks Shawn, for everything.I wish that I could go to the Ball with you." Ginny had said looking down towards the ground, suddenly sad.  
  
"Yeah, I wish that you could go with me too.you can still dance with me, you know. You just have to do about three dances or so with your partner." Shawn had said frowning a bit when he said partner.  
  
"How do you know?" Ginny had asked curiously.  
  
"Oh well, I.hear stuff." Shawn had said mysteriously, but Ginny didn't mind one bit, it just made her love him even more, and made her want to know more about him.  
  
"Oh! I've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower!" Ginny said while looking at her watch.  
  
"How come? You sure you can't stay another moment?" Shawn had begged.  
  
"No.I can't! I'm so sorry Shawn! I.please don't be mad at me?" Ginny had asked, her eyes full of a sudden sadness.  
  
"Oh Gin, I could never be mad at you. Never. C'mon, I'll walk you back, okay?" Shawn had asked, putting a fake smile on (AN: So sweet of him, eh?), just to make Ginny feel better. Ginny, of course, could see through the smile, and frowned.  
  
"Shawn, I'm really sorry, okay?" Ginny had asked, while closing her eyes for a second. Then tears were beginning to prickle beneath her eye lids, and she willed them to go away and silently prayed, "Please, please don't let me cry in front of him. Please, oh please."  
  
"Gin, it's okay. I understand, really, I do. You have duties as a friend; I can't always be a first priority. It's good to know how deeply you care for your friends. Now let's go, I've got to get you back. C'mon." Shawn had said, while pulling Ginny by the hand, towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Shawn.you're sure? I mean, completely?" Ginny had asked uncertainly.  
  
"Completely and utterly. Don't worry about me, okay? We're here." Shawn had signaled Ginny's attention towards the Fat Lady.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess we are.Shawn, I'm really sorry. I can see the disappointment in your eyes, you know." Ginny had said sadly.  
  
"No. I'm okay. Trust me, see?" Shawn had soon plastered a fake smile onto his face.  
  
"Thanks for the assurance." Ginny had said dryly.  
  
Laughing, Shawn said, "Okay, I get your point. I am a bit disappointed." Shawn said looking down towards the ground.  
  
"A bit? Yeah, I believe you." Ginny had said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, maybe not a little bit. A lot. Can you blame me? I'm really falling for you Ginny Weasley. You've stolen my heart!" Shawn had said very dramatically.  
  
"You've watched a bit too many A Witches' Passion (A witch and wizard soap opera) episodes!" Ginny had said laughing.  
  
"S'pose I have. No, seriously though. I really do love you." Shawn said while taking Ginny's hand, and trailing kisses up her arm, towards her neck.  
  
"I love you too Shawn.I reckon I'd best be off, huh?" Ginny had asked, while kissing Shawn on the cheek.  
  
"A kiss on the cheek? Oh! I'm so insulted!" Shawn had said jokingly.  
  
"HA.HA!" Ginny had laughed sarcastically.  
  
"I'm so hurt!" Shawn had said, clutching his heart.  
  
"Very funny Shawn!" Ginny said before walking towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Bye?"  
  
The next thing Ginny knew was that she was up against the wall, with Shawn right against her.  
  
Shawn said, "Comfy, eh?"  
  
Laughing nervously, Ginny said, "You'd best be off before my brother's to see you. I don't want to date a dead boyfriend. Wouldn't be so much fun."  
  
"Okay.and just when I was enjoying myself." Shawn had said while looking down Ginny's chest, which caused Ginny to blush profusely.  
  
"Umm..Er.yeah.." Ginny had said lamely.  
  
"Speechless? Amazing!" Shawn had said smiling.  
  
"Haha, very fun-" Ginny, however, didn't finish that sentence, since Shawn started to kiss Ginny passionately.  
  
"Do you still want me to go?" Shawn had asked, looking down at Ginny with his eyes twinkling suggestively.  
  
"No.but you have to, unfortunately." Ginny said, while licking her lips seductively.  
  
"Damn! Stop looking so fucking gorgeous for one second, so I can go away.I'm probably thinking of things that would scare you right now. The things I want to.do." Shawn had faded off, leaving Ginny deep in wonderment.  
  
"Like what?" Ginny asked, while messing up Shawn's hair, with her curious hands.  
  
"Like this." Shawn had said, and he was inches away from kissing Ginny's neck when they heard a drawling voice behind them.  
  
"Isn't it past your bedtime Weasel?" Came the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Go away! Do you have to ruin every perfect moment?" Ginny had asked glaring.  
  
"It's not my fault I'm your partner, now is it?" Malfoy had asked.  
  
"Have I accused you of anything?" Ginny had asked fuming, because Draco had ruined her moment. "Now can you go away?"  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Malfoy asked, while smirking.  
  
"Go away Malfoy!" Shawn had snarled, and he took out his wand.  
  
"No Shawn! He's not worth it! Let me take care of it, okay?" Ginny had asked, and as much as Shawn tried to refuse, he realized that he couldn't.  
  
"Yeah, listen to your bitch." Malfoy had said meanly.  
  
"Fine, then don't leave." Ginny had stated while an evil smirk came to her face.  
  
"Let me guess, you're going to leave?" Malfoy had asked simply.  
  
"No." Ginny had faded off, as she pulled Shawn's head toward her own, and started to kiss him with a fiery passion. Which Shawn, only gladly, returned. Malfoy soon was utterly revolted, and left with one more say.  
  
"I'll send you an owl about the ball Weasel!" And with that Malfoy stalked off.  
  
Gasping for breath, long after Malfoy had gone, Ginny looked up and smiled, and said, "So how was that for a 'beginner'?"  
  
"You aren't serious?" Shawn had asked baffled.  
  
"For me to know." Ginny had left Shawn in curiosity.  
  
"Okay, we all have our secrets, I reckon. Well, at least especially after dinner in the Great Hall tonight." Shawn had said laughing a bit.  
  
"Hey, that was sweet though." Ginny had said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Well, for a girl at least." Shawn had said smirking.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.well I reckon I'd better go." Ginny said glumly.  
  
"Yeah, you'd better, before I won't let you go." Shawn had said, and enveloped Ginny in one last gentle, but very sweet kiss. "Bye my beloved."  
  
"Bye my knight in shinning armor." Ginny said, and walked to the Fat Lady, and whispered the password (snicker doodle), and walked up to her dormitory. She tried to look for Hermione, but couldn't find her, and decided that she wanted to go to bed. When she reached her bed she gasped from shock at what she saw. It was a shiny green silky dress with silver to outline the dress. A few minutes later she saw a letter.  
  
Yeah you're welcome. Don't forget, I'm watching you.  
  
  
  
AN: What do you think?!?1~?!???? 


	6. Something unexpected?

AN: I hope that the last chapter wasn't so much of a cliffhanger. If it was, then sorry.it's just all I had time to type at the time, and I wanted to post as soon as possible. Well, I hope that you liked the last chapter, and I wanna thank everyone that has been reviewing! I love your reviews & feedback!!! Thankies!!! LOL! Now onward with the stry..  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that is J.K. Rowling's is hers.  
  
Claimer: I own the poem, and the plot, and the extra characters  
  
"Oh my god! This is.way too beautiful." Ginny had murmured softly, and wondered if this was a dream. "Shawn wouldn't, would he? How'd he know my favorite colors? I haven't told him yet. Odd."  
  
After being shaken up a bit, she decided to sleep on it. After about what seemed like an hour, Ginny was being shaken awake by someone.  
  
"Gin? Gin?!? Get up!" Someone was whispering in the darkness.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Ginny had asked sleepily.  
  
"It's me, Hermione. I have something I need to talk to you about. Please get up." Hermione asked excitingly.  
  
"Okay.can't it wait, or at least until tomorrow?" Ginny had asked rather tiredly.  
  
"Fine.what?" Ginny had said, while rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Ron asked me out!!!" Hermione had said, while squealing from too much excitement.  
  
Ginny sat bolt up right and asked, "WHAT? Are you being serious? Oh my god! What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, well I think it can wait until tomorrow, right? I mean you need your.sleep." Hermione said teasingly.  
  
"HA.HA." Ginny said sarcastically. "Seriously! Come on tell me! Let's go for a walk. Then you can tell me."  
  
"But what if Filch or someone catches us?" Hermione had asked worriedly.  
  
"You've done this tons of times with Harry and my brother! Don't tell me you're now going to fret about it?" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay.I get your point, let's go." Hermione said, while throwing Ginny a pair of jeans, a red top, and walked out of the dormitory, and into the common room to wait for her.  
  
Ginny tried to rush as fast as she could, but ended up tripping over her pants, since she was so tired, and was hurrying too fast. Ginny made it though, and she pulled Hermione towards the portrait, and they ran past peeves, Filch, Mrs. Norris, and finally past Snape, and onto the Hogwarts grounds outside.  
  
"Lucky you saw Snape coming, eh?" Ginny had asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah, or we'd be serving detention for as long as he could hold us!" Hermione had said smiling.  
  
"Yeah. Well? What happened?!? Or do I have to drill ya?" Ginny asked jumping up and down from the coldness of outside.  
  
"Okay, well it started out....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Er.Hermione? There's something I've to ask you." Ron said blushing a deep crimson.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"Well ever since I've met you, I've been madly in love. Whenever I saw you I felt like my world was always okay, even when You Know Who was slowly rising back up to power (Harry defeated him last year (6th year)). In second year when you were paralyzed it felt that my world came to a crashing halt, if I were to die it wouldn't matter, because you weren't there. I love you Hermione, I really and truly do. Will you be my girlfriend?" Ron had finally asked, and he started to tremble from head to toe from nervousness.  
  
"I.wow.Ron, of course I will!" Hermione said as she ran up to kiss Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my gosh! You guys are a couple now? Go Mione!" Ginny said giggling.  
  
"Yeah.well, I'm headed up to bed, you coming? I have a test tomorrow." Hermione said.  
  
"Nah, I'm going to hang outside for a bit." Ginny said, and gave Hermione a hug good night.  
  
"G'night." Hermione said, and waved a last good night's bye, and walked away, leaving Ginny in the darkness.  
  
Ginny decided to walk around a bit, and she decided to sit down on the cold ground, and look at the stars, until she heard a voice.  
  
"Hello, plan to meet lover boy?" Came an ice-cold voice.  
  
"No Malfoy, not that it's any of your business, now move!" Ginny tried to say calmly, and tried to brush past him, only to have him block her. "I said move!" Ginny said lastly, and decided to kick him in the shin, which only caused Malfoy to catch her leg in air, and for her to loose balance, trip on him, which obviously made Ginny fall right on top of Malfoy on the ground.  
  
"See what you did? Now move! I don't need any more filth on me!" And with that, Draco shoved Ginny to the ground, and walked away, into the sheer piercing darkness.  
  
Fuming, Ginny got up and was about to walk away, when she saw a piece of paper laying carelessly next to her, what she read next shocked her beyond belief. It was a poem..  
  
Seeing the one I admire from afar  
  
Knowing that we can never be  
  
To know that she's so close, yet, so far  
  
What's a curse now, is to see  
  
To see and know that not even all the money or charm in the world, can make her closer to me  
  
To know how she hates me so,  
  
It hurts to know that she doesn't see what I so plainly see.  
  
Will I always be just a mere foe?  
  
Someone you hate?  
  
Do you know what it feels like?  
  
To know that your fate is doomed, and shut behind a gate.  
  
And to hear you always say, whenever I'm near, "Take a hike."  
  
To know that all I want is you, among so many others  
  
To know deep down that I have a secret that is like none other you've ever heard before,  
  
Now I wonder why I bother.  
  
To know that when I see you I feel nothing but a love so sore.  
  
To immediately be able to feel your presence.  
  
And when you're not around, to feel nothing at all  
  
How could I have been so dense?  
  
For you, I would take anything, even a fall.  
  
Then again, this could all be a prop, apart of my plan.  
  
Something to make you think that I could feel anything for you, someone so unworthy, did you think you and me could be?  
  
To think that I would even touch someone like you with my own bare hand?  
  
Because if you did, then you're sadly mistaken, because I would rather see nothing at all, than see you.you and me? You obviously can't see...  
  
"He didn't! Ugh! And I thought he couldn't be anymore worse! To think that he even had a heart? My god!" Ginny had madly spat to no one in particular, and she soon stalked off. On her way up to the castle, she wondered why she even cared. She decided then and there that she would get him back. Oh yes.she would get him back.and she would get him good.  
  
AN: Sorry to leave this off like this.I'm having a terrible writers' block. Sad isn't it? I was just thinking of a way to do this, but the thought left my head, I s'pose I need some coffee. *Yummy.coffee.* 


	7. Someone's Birthday!

AN: So sorry to leave the stry like that before. Well, anyhow, this chapter should be a bit more interesting, or at least I hope so.it's the chapter before the CHRISTMAS BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The next morning, Ginny was sleepily getting up, and clumsily putting on her clothes. When she finally reached the common room, she drowsily sat down on one of the armchairs by the fire. Looking at her watch, Ginny cursed when she noticed that it was about nine in the morning, and she ran the whole way down to the Great Hall. When she arrived there, she only then remembered the details from last night. Most importantly, the poem from last night. Ginny gasped, and realized that she couldn't go into the Great Hall, unless she wanted to embarrass herself beyond belief. She knew that she did almost believe that Malfoy had written a poem, a nice one, or so she thought. And she knew that it might not be for her, but she thought it good to know that he had a heart, but upon reaching the end of the poem she knew that it had all been a hoax. Deciding to turn back, she soon fell to the ground, with Harry right on top of her. Ginny soon blushed scarlet, and mumbled an, "I'm sorry.didn't know you were.er.coming. Didn't quite see you. Sorry."  
  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry Gin! It was my fault! I should've been watching where I was going." Harry said very apologetically, and he got to his feet, and pulled Ginny up easily. "By the way, Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Happy Birthday?" Ginny had mumbled confusedly. "Oh! My birthday is today, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah.tired?" Harry had asked, chuckling a bit as well. "Where were you planning on going anyway? Ron had asked me to go wake you up, but I noticed you weren't there. S'pose I must've missed you in the hall or something."  
  
"Yeah. My birthday's perfect timing, eh? It's the Christmas Ball, but I have Malfoy for a partner.ugh!" Ginny had spat disgustedly.  
  
"If he bothers you, or lays one finger on you, I swear I'll kill him!" Harry had stated in a brotherly fashion.  
  
"Harry, umm..I dunno if you've noticed, but this is a BALL! Which includes dancing, which also includes him having to.touch.ugh.me." Ginny had shuddered.  
  
"Oh.yeah, but I meant." Harry had muttered embarrassedly.  
  
"It's okay Harry, I get what you mean, but I can take care of myself! After all I am sixteen today." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, I get what you mean, but still.it's Malfoy!" Harry had spat out the name, as if it were something so utterly disgusting, even lower than You Know Who. "But let's forget about that for now, it is your birthday.let's go, Ron's waiting for ya."  
  
"Okay." Ginny said, before Harry steered Ginny into the Great Hall, and towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIN!" Came various shouts, from different directions of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Ginny had said, while taking a seat between Hermione and Collin.  
  
Ginny was soon handed tons of various shapes of presents, and Ginny murmured, all of the sudden shy, "Aw, you guys didn't have to."  
  
"Sure we did Gin!" Came a voice from in front of Ginny that was from Neville.  
  
Ginny ended up getting a bag full of sweets from Dean and Seamus, a case of various different types of love potions from Lavender and Parvarti, gift certificates to several muggle clothing and make-up stores from Hermione, The Weird Sisters cd from Collin, a bracelet that had an engraving that said 'We'll always be best friends" from Neville (AN: Yes, they're best friends!! AWW!! LOL!), and a firebolt from Ron and Harry, who were grinning broadly at the look of pure shock from Ginny's face.  
  
"Good gods! Harry. Ron. You didn't?" Ginny asked smiling fully.  
  
"We did!" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"How did you know?" Ginny asked, a shocked look still on her face.  
  
"How did we know what? That you love flying?" Harry had asked slyly.  
  
"Yes!" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well.we.asked around." Ron said simply.  
  
"Neville?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well.it was for your birthday." Neville replied, red in the face.  
  
Ginny soon got up and hugged everybody that gave her a present, and squealed a thank you.  
  
"You're WELCOME!" Came everybody's voice.  
  
In the next few minutes, she got some presents from her family that consisted new muggle clothing from her parents, several new joke products from Fred and George (From their Joke Shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes), a book about cauldron bottoms from Percy (AN: LOL!), and twenty galleons from Charlie and Bill, ten apiece. Ginny soon started to munch on her toast, when she saw one last single barn owl flying towards her, and it dropped a parcel. Everybody in Gryffindor looked on in curiosity while Ginny opened her parcel. It was a diary, and a necklace. Perhaps the most beautiful Ginny had ever seen, it was two dragons on one silver chain. One dragon was breathing ice, while the other was breathing fire. When Ginny touched the ice dragon, it literally felt like she was touching ice, and the same went for the other dragon, except she felt like she was touching something rather warm. The Gryffindor table burst out into oohs' and ahhs', but Ginny didn't know how to react. Ginny soon just got up and walked out of the Great Hall, and walked to her History of Magic class. She took a seat right in the middle of the class. Soon people started to file in, and Professor Binns started to drone on and on, and Ginny soon found herself tuning him out, and she started to wonder who had given her such a present. Then she thought stupidly to look if there was a note or not. She took the wrapping paper out of her bag and tried to search, and finally she found a note. What it said sent chills up her back.  
  
Happy Birthday. This may be your last! I would watch it if I were you. I would also try to figure out who I am before anyone is to die.  
  
Ginny soon gasped, and after that tried to pay attention to her boring class. Right after the class was over, Ginny rushed out and ran all the way up to the Astronomy Tower. When she reached it she tried to open the door hurriedly, and ended up running into somebody's chest.  
  
"What the heck?" Came a startled voice from Ginny.  
  
"Watch it will you?" Came a drawl from Malfoy.  
  
"Just move, will you? If you move, I'll try to stay out of your way!" Was Ginny's annoyed reply.  
  
"Just be sure to watch where you're going! I don't want any Weasley filth on me!" Draco said rather nastily.  
  
"Oooh! I've had enough of you! Just move it!" Ginny almost shrieked.  
  
"Or what Weasel? You'll go cry to Potter?" Draco asked meanly.  
  
"No. Or I'll do this." Ginny faded off before kicking Malfoy in the shins, hard.  
  
"Ouch! What is your fucking problem?!?" Draco had asked angrily.  
  
"Oops. I meant to kick a bit higher!" Ginny responded, while giving Malfoy a smirk to even his own.  
  
Draco soon pulled Ginny by the hand and slammed her against the all in the Astronomy Tower, and held her arms high over her head.  
  
"Let go Malfoy!" Was Ginny's strained reply, and she once again tried to kick him, only this time Malfoy caught it, and pressed his legs against hers.  
  
"Comfortable Weasel?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Very. Now, I wish I could stay here, but I've actually got a life. MOVE!" Ginny screamed sarcastically.  
  
"You having a life? Now that's something to laugh about." Draco said, while looking into Ginny's eyes to see if there was any trace of fear.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, now move!" Ginny shrieked once again.  
  
"I'm not in any hurry. I rather like it here." Draco said, still smirking.  
  
"I thought you didn't like Weasel filth?" Ginny asked, smirking back.  
  
"I can always torture you for a bit, then take a bath, and throw away these clothes." Draco said, while his eyes glittered in malice.  
  
"You've had your fun! Just let. Me. Go. NOW!" Ginny screamed loudly, but all her scream did was bounce off of the walls of the Astronomy Tower until it finally faded off.  
  
"Nice scream Weasel, too bad no one will hear it. I've already put a soundless charm in this room. They're very effective when.well you get my point." Draco ended his sentence very mysteriously.  
  
"Ugh Malfoy! I really don't need to hear about your love life. I mean, I really don't need to hear about it. Ew!" Ginny finished looking totally disgusted.  
  
"At least I have a love life, unlike you, who will never be loved." Draco had stated cruelly.  
  
"Why don't you fuck off?" Ginny said, obviously pissed off by now.  
  
"Oh, have I hit a soft spot with the Weasel?" Draco asked tauntingly.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Came a voice from the corner.  
  
"Who's there? Come out from the shadows!" Commanded Draco.  
  
"Me. Ginny's boyfriend!" Was the response that was Shawn's.  
  
"Shawn! Thank god! Please help me!" Ginny asked pleadingly.  
  
"C'mon Malfoy. What do you say, you and me, a wizard's duel?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Fine. Let's see what you've got." Draco said tauntingly.  
  
Soon after Draco said that, Shawn and him bowed to each other, and took their places, ready to duel.  
  
"EXSPELLIMIRIUS!" Draco soon yelled, and he caught hold of Shawn's wand, and Shawn just flew back into a wall. "That's what you get when you mess with a Malfoy, you'd do best to remember that!" And with that he walked away, leaving a shocked Ginny, and a very stunned Shawn behind. 


	8. A love so deep

AN: I hope that you all aren't mad at me!! I'm sorry I left it like that!!!!! Well.I think I'm gunna stop this Author's Note short, and let you All ReAd and you all BeTtEr ReViEw!!!! PlEaSe????? PuRrRrTtYyY pLeAsEeEeEeEe???? Oh! Before I forget I wanna thank these people for being nice and reviewing *HiNt-HiNt!*  
  
HEARTBREAKER-07!!!  
  
Evillalmanotlamma(frogs  
  
Miah Tolensky  
  
DIE PURPLE COW!!!!  
  
Crystal  
  
Lady in White  
  
Andie  
  
The Coolest  
  
Catwomen  
  
Jessiep  
  
Sharkbait  
  
Silver Essence  
  
GoldenRed Phoenixia  
  
Xtremegrl2020  
  
Lucia Dreams  
  
Cindy (A.K.A. KweonAC)  
  
Happy little rin-chan  
  
Amyza  
  
Mytsie-Sama  
  
GinnyYvette  
  
Desi1290  
  
Croiff  
  
Cheerystargoddess  
  
Kimcheepizza  
  
Disturbed*black*cat*raven  
  
Thank you ALL!!!! I love your reviews!!! I simply love love loveee them!!!!! Keep it up, and I'll keep up my work as well. If I get some good reviews I'll try to update the next chappie A.S.A.P.!! Won't that be phun? Hehehe!! I wonder who'll win the ball????  
  
"Shawn, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Ginny said, nearly in tears when she saw that Shawn had several cuts on his face, and one huge slit on his arm that was bleeding quite freely.  
  
"I'm fine Gin. Really. I was just trying to find you to give you your present. C'mon we can still go and get it." Shawn said, while limping as he got up.  
  
"No way Shawn! You are going to go to Madam Pomprey, no questions asked!" Ginny said in a stern tone, one to even her mother's.  
  
"You're going to get your present tonight. I promise you that!" Shawn said, while looking outside the Astronomy window determinedly.  
  
"Shawn, I dunno. It depends on what Madam Pomprey says. Okay? Come on. You're starting to bleed pretty badly." Ginny said concerned.  
  
"I don't care if it's Dumbledore I have to go through! You'll get your present tonight. No matter what happens! I promise you that! Besides, I wanna spend sometime with you before the Ball tomorrow." Shawn said softly, which almost caused Ginny to cry.  
  
"Uhm..Sh-Shawn.let's ju-ju-just go to the hospit-t-tal wing." Ginny said, while trying to hold her tears in.  
  
"Gin? Aw, c'mon. Don't cry. Especially because of me!" Shawn said, while coaxing to Ginny quietly.  
  
"Of course I'm going to cry about and for you!" Ginny said defiantly.  
  
"Trust me, I'm fine! Just go to your next class and I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up, okay?" Shawn said, and he began to walk silently away, but soon fell to his knees.  
  
"Shawn!" Ginny exclaimed, and she ran towards him, and pulled him up.  
  
"I'm fine. Really." Shawn said embarrassed.  
  
"No you're not! Clearly you aren't well! I've seen broomsticks walk better than you!" Ginny said smirking a bit.  
  
"Broomsticks can't walk.ah I see your point now." Shawn said, while a small laugh escaped him.  
  
"Yeah.my sarcasm.gotta love it. C'mon Shawn. Let's go. Or do I have to put pertricious totalous on you?" Ginny asked threateningly.  
  
"Okay. Okay. I'll come, but not quietly." Shawn said in defeat.  
  
"Good. How 'bout if I promise you a lollypop?" Ginny asked, treating him like a little four year old.  
  
"Nope. I wanna kissy kiss." Shawn said, mimicking a little boy's voice.  
  
Giggling Ginny said, "Deal. You get one kissy kiss."  
  
"Okay. I'll come with now." Shawn said, laughing a bit himself now.  
  
Ginny put Shawn's weight onto her own, which was kind of hard considering how muscular he was. But they did eventually get there, and Madam Pomprey was tsk tsking the whole time. Ginny did have to eventually leave Shawn's side because of Transfiguration.  
  
"Bye Shawn. See you later, I guess." Ginny said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Shawn called out. "Gin? You still there?"  
  
"Yeah. What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Don't forget to wear something warm tonight. I'm going to pick you up!" Shawn said smiling.  
  
"Okay.There's no talking you outta that one, huh?" Ginny asked, while looking at Shawn in the eye.  
  
"No way!" Shawn said, while he shifted his weight on the mattress.  
  
"Bye Shawn. I love you. Muah!" Ginny said as she blew him a kiss.  
  
"WAIT!" Shawn screamed out.  
  
"Huh?!? What? Did I forget something?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yup!" Shawn said smiling a whole grin.  
  
"Uhmm..nope. Nothing's coming to mind." Ginny said teasing Shawn.  
  
"My kissy kiss?" Shawn asked, while pretending to cry.  
  
"Oh.okay." Ginny said smiling.  
  
Ginny meant to give him a small kiss, but it ended up with Shawn pulling Ginny onto the mattress and right beside him, and they kissed a long and slow passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh shit! My class!" Ginny said, before giving Shawn one last kiss. A short one, much to Shawn's dismay. "Love ya lots! MUAH!" Ginny once again blew Shawn a kiss.  
  
"Bye. Love ya too!" Shawn said, and he pretended to catch the kiss in the air, which caused Madam Pomprey to walk away mumbling about being young and in love, and that caused Ginny to laugh hysterically.  
  
Ginny did manage to make it to Transfigurations, but with only five minutes of the class left.  
  
"Ginny Weasley? What's happened? Would you mind telling me why you've come to class so late. We've only got five minutes of class left!" Was the stern Professor McGonagall's question, and exclaim of shock, since Ginny had never been late to one of her classes before.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Professor, but Shawn.You know, Shawn Tinely? From Ravenclaw. He was injured, and I had to escort him to the Hospital wing." Ginny finished, not wanting to tell what else had happened.  
  
Suddenly a barn owl flew in directly towards Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"And what's this?" Professor Mcgonagall mumbled, and she opened the letter, and then she nodded at Ginny. Ginny assumed that that meant that Shawn or Madam Pomprey had sent an owl to Mcgonagall about what had happened. After Transfigurations, Ginny decided to go up to her dormitory and get a head start on her homework. After much thought, Ginny decided that if Shawn was going to come to pick her up to let him come, but it didn't mean that she would go. She knew that it might break his heart, but she couldn't bear to see him hurt again. So Ginny started to work on her Potions homework, and in no time she was almost finished. Looking at the clock in the girl's dormitory, she saw that it was seven 'o clock exactly.  
  
"Yes!" Ginny mumbled quietly. "Finished all my homework, and I've got time to spare." But that was when Ginny realized that she didn't have anything to do, not without Shawn that is. Ginny decided to go down to the common room to see what was going on, or just to catch up on some gossip, since she had been spending a lot of time with Shawn, and focusing on her homework, and not on herself or her friends. Upon her arrival to the common room, there was a burst out of noise. People were whispering, and about her!  
  
"Uhmm.guys? What's up?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
Giggling was soon ensued, which only caused Ginny to get a little embarrassed.  
  
"Haven't you heard Gin?" Lavender asked promptly.  
  
"Uhm.obviously not." Ginny faded off obviously.  
  
"SHH!!" Someone from the corner shushed loudly.  
  
"Don't tell her! She'll find out on her own!" Was Parvarti's loud whisper.  
  
"Guys? What's going on?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Go find out!" Some third year encouraged.  
  
"I'm just gunna.go." Ginny said uncertainly.  
  
As she walked out of the Fat Lady's portrait, she found Shawn standing there with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Shawn! I mean.Shawn?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, Madam Pomprey released me early. She said I'm perfectly fine." Shawn said, and he continued to grin.  
  
"Uhm.wow.but I'm not so sure.what if you get hurt again.it might come back." Ginny said in unfinished sentences.  
  
Laughing, Shawn said, "Shocked? Why, you shouldn't be! I promised that you would get your present tonight. And Shawn Tinely doesn't break his promises!"  
  
"No talking you out of this one?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
"Nope! Now I suggest that you go and get your cloak, it's pretty cold outside." Shawn suggested.  
  
"Okay.wanna come with?" Ginny said, brightening up a bit.  
  
"Sure. But will Gryffindor have a problem with it?" Shawn asked concerned, since he didn't want to see Ginny get in trouble.  
  
"If Harry can bring slutty Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in, why can't I bring a decent, not to mention charming, Ravenclaw in?" Ginny asked smiling.  
  
"Okay. C'mon." Shawn said, while taking Ginny's arm into his own.  
  
"But are you sure you're okay?" Ginny asked one more time.  
  
"Yes! Do you want me to prove it to you?" Shawn asked, a bit annoyed that Ginny didn't believe him.  
  
"Kinda?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Okay. No prob!" Shawn said, and he released his arm from Ginny's. Shawn started to do some flips, which caused Ginny to giggle a bit. Then he looked at Ginny and asked, "Satisfied?"  
  
"Not quite convinced yet." Ginny said smirking a bit. "I see that your feet work though, but that's not enough to convince me!"  
  
"Okay.fine." Shawn said, as he started to smile broadly. Shawn dropped to his knees and arms, and he soon got to a lying position on the floor, and he started to do push-ups. After his push-ups, he said, "And for my grand finale." And Shawn walked up to Ginny and kissed her.  
  
"I believe you now." Ginny said, when Shawn ended the kiss.  
  
"Good. Do you want to go and get your cloak now?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Who said we had to go get it?" Ginny asked, as if it were going to just come out from under her sleeve.  
  
"Huh?" Shawn asked very confused.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk! A seventh year against a sixth year, well I guess I'm not tied again Malfoy and Hermione in smarts for no reason." Ginny said mysteriously, and she soon called out, "ACCIO BLACK AND SLIVER CLOAK!" And soon the portrait of the Fat Lady opened and Ginny's cloak soared to her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go." Shawn said, while taking Ginny's hand in his own.  
  
Shawn and Ginny soon approached the doors that led out of Hogwarts, and onto the Hogwarts grounds. When Shawn opened the door, he covered Ginny's eyes with his hands, and led Ginny towards a certain place. Where? Ginny didn't know, she just couldn't wait.  
  
"Okay! We're here. Just hold on one second." Shawn said, and Ginny could hear him whispering a spell. When Ginny opened her eyes she was blown away.  
  
All around her were shinning faeries, all of them were different colors, but none the less they all shined brightly. Then some music came on, slow dancing music, and Shawn soon asked, "May I?"  
  
"Of course." Ginny said, and Shawn took her hand, and they began dancing around the faeries, and in the moonlight. They danced throughout several Weird Sister songs, until Shawn finally stopped Ginny and took Ginny to a corner and gave her a present that was wrapped in gold.  
  
"Go on. Open it!" Shawn prompted.  
  
Ginny soon gasped when she tore off the wrapping paper, and opened the blood red velvet box. Inside was a golden locket. On the back it had engravings, they said, 'A golden Heart for the one I adore. When I'm with you my heart soars.' And on the front it said, 'Ginny and Shawn forevermore'  
  
"I love it!" Ginny squealed, and she ran up and hugged Shawn.  
  
"I hoped you would." Shawn said smiling.  
  
"This is the best birthday a girl could have!" Ginny said truly.  
  
"I'm glad. Happy birthday Gin!" Shawn said, and he started to kiss Ginny. It was all very romantic; they were hugging and kissing under the moonlit sky, and with faeries galore. When all of the sudden Ginny felt Shawn's hair get wet.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny asked, and Shawn and her looked up, only to find that it was snowing.  
  
"Wow! I guess that it really is a magical night!" Shawn said, while pulling Ginny to a large rock beside the Great Lake, and there they sat watching the snow fall lightly onto the still waters.  
  
But as I'm sure you have all heard, all good things do have an end. Some have good endings while others have bad.let's see what Ginny's fate awaits her....  
  
"Tinely!" Was a call out from the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"Guess who." Was the shout from the darkness's reply.  
  
"Malfoy!" Was Shawn's angry guess.  
  
"Good guess Tinely! Sorry to ruin your little date, but unless you haven't heard, this is my rock!" Malfoy said, gesturing for Shawn and Ginny to move off of the rock.  
  
"What slut have you got this time?" Ginny asked rudely.  
  
"No need to be angry Weasel. Your boyfriend seems in good of health to me. Even after the beating he took." Malfoy said sneering.  
  
"Oh Malfoy you are just asking for it!" Shawn growled, and he got up and was just about to blast Malfoy off, when Malfoy screamed,  
  
"EXSPELLIMIROUS!" Malfoy yelled, and he caught Shawn's wand, but this time Shawn caught himself before he fell.  
  
"What are you going to do now Tinely?" Malfoy taunted.  
  
"He isn't going to do anything Malfoy!" Ginny said fuming.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you see how pathetic your boyfriend is." Malfoy said smirking.  
  
"No, I meant he isn't going to do anything because I am!" Ginny screamed, and before Malfoy had any time to act, Ginny screamed, "TARANTALLEGRA!" Which caused Malfoy's legs to move around as though an invisible force was forcing him to act foolishly. Then once again, before Malfoy could do anything, Ginny screamed, "EXSPELLIMIROUS!" And Ginny caught Malfoy's wand in the air, and caught Shawn's wand at the same time, handed Shawn's wand to him, then Ginny yelled, "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" And her firebolt came soaring towards her.  
  
"Whoa! I won't mess with you!" Shawn said half jokingly.  
  
"C'mon, get on!" Ginny urged Shawn, and Shawn soon hopped on the firebolt, and pulled Ginny up behind them, and soon they were soaring through the air, but before Shawn could resist himself, he soared right above Malfoy and screamed,  
  
"RICTUSEMPRA!" Which caused Malfoy to laugh uncontrollably. "How does it feel to be beaten by a girl Malfoy?"  
  
"Revenge is a bitch, isn't it Malfoy?" Ginny asked coolly.  
  
In between laughs, Malfoy was able to say, " I'll.Get.You.and.Your.Bitch.of.a.girlfriend.BACK!"  
  
"You wish! You may have the rock now Malfoy, have fun making out with your whore!" Ginny screamed, and then Shawn started to fly away, and as he was doing so, Ginny instructed him to fly over the castle, where Ginny dropped Malfoy's wand.  
  
Shawn soon brought Ginny back to her dormitory and apologized for such a messed up night.  
  
"No way Shawn! I got time to spend with my amazing boyfriend, and I got to beat up my enemy with you right by my side. How fun is that?!?" Ginny had giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. So you're not mad?" Shawn asked worried.  
  
"Mad? Whatever do you mean?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"About the night being ruined a tad bit?" Shawn asked frowning a bit.  
  
"Ruined? It wasn't Shawn. I promise you. It was absolutely perfect. It was perfect because I was with you. That's all I wanted in the first place." Ginny said softly.  
  
"Oh. Well, then good! So I'll see you tomorrow?" Shawn asked smiling.  
  
"Of course. Even though I have to give my first dance to Malfoy, you'll get the rest." Ginny promised.  
  
"Deal. Happy birthday Gin. I love you more than life itself!" Shawn whispered lovingly.  
  
"I love you too Shawn. Thank you!" Ginny whispered back.  
  
"Thank you? Thank you for what?" Shawn asked, being kind of dense.  
  
"For giving me the most perfect night a girl could ask for!" Ginny said laughing at the memory.  
  
"You're welcome. I love you." Shawn said grinning broadly.  
  
"I love you too! By the way, you can borrow my broom to get back to Ravenclaw, just return it tomorrow, okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Okay! Thanks.see you tomorrow." Shawn said, and he sped off, leaving Ginny to stand watching him off, at the window to the girl's dormitory.  
  
AN: Sweet? Too much fluff? The next chappie for sure is the Christmas Ball!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! LOL! Please review?!?!?1????? Thankiesss all of you!!!!!!! 


	9. Author's Note, CoMe ChEcK oUtTtTt!

AN: I must inform all of you that this is JUST an author's note. I just wanted to let you all know that the next chappie WILL be out before this Tuesday. I just have some homework to finish, and a test to study for, although it would help if you all could review and give me ideas as to what I should add in. Or what you all would like to be mentioned in this stry. I am welcome to ALL ideas! Right now I also want to thank all of my reviewers!!! You have all been soooooo helpful, and I love, love, LOVE your reviews!!! Keep 'em up! LOL! This chappie might not be my longest one yet, but I'm not sure. I hope that you will ALL like the next chappie, just keep checking in, my goal is to have updated by this Sunday, so.keep CHECKING! And please please pleaseee review!!! Remember, I am OPEN TO ALL IDEAS!!!!!!!  
  
Your devoted author,  
  
Draco's Forever More 


	10. Priceless! Just priceless!

AN: I'm glad that you all liked the chappie! Yeah, don't we all wish we had a guy like Shawn. *sigh!* Okay, now to answer the question that you ALL have been asking. YES THERE WILL BE DRACO/GINNY!! BiG TiMe!! TrUsT me!!! Just wait and..see. By the way, the chappie for the BALL HAS ARRIVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How good is that?!?!?!????? YAY!!!!!! I'm sooo proud of myself! I actually thought of deleting this stry a couple of times, but since y'all reviewed.. THANXZZZZ!!!!!!!!! Let the stry begin..............  
  
That night Ginny kept tossing and turning, until, finally, the sunlight came out, and classes were about to start. Walking sleepily to her closet, Ginny tripped over someone's cloak, and she cursed softly. She did, eventually, make it to the bathroom, where she brushed, and put her hair into a ponytail, and washed her face, and of course, brushed her teeth! She started to travel, still sleepily and clumsily, to her closet, where she chose out her clothes for the day.boring Hogwarts Robes (AN: GASP!!! WOW!!).  
  
As she started to walk out of the portrait of the Fat Lady, Lavender and Parvarti caught up to her, and while giggling madly, asked her mysteriously, or so they thought, how her night went.  
  
"Great.just simply.wonderful!" Ginny murmured dreamily, thinking back to the other night.  
  
Giggling even more so, Parvarti asked, "Details? We need details!"  
  
"S-P-I-L-L! SPILL!" Lavender shrieked curiously.  
  
"Well." Ginny started, and she began to explain the whole wonderful night to them.  
  
"Ohmigosh! Talk about romantic! You are sooo lucky to have him!" Lavender gushed, when Ginny finished telling her and Parvarti the details from the other night.  
  
"I know!! Soo sweet, he is!" Parvarti squealed.  
  
"I know.I sometimes wonder how I, unlucky Ginny Weasley, got such a wonderful guy!" Ginny exclaimed dreamily.  
  
"Ohmigosh!" The three girls soon said in unison. "CLASSES!"  
  
Parvarti and Lavender soon ran all the way up to Divination, while Ginny ran all the way to History of Magic class. Ginny made it just in time, right before Professor Binns began to drone on about Goblins, as a matter of fact. Ginny almost fell asleep a couple of times, but she caught herself right before her head hit the desk. Finally the clock rung one o'clock, and everybody made a bustle to make it to lunch and then right after, get ready for the Christmas Ball. Ginny was soon in the Great Hall chewing on a piece of fruit. She was looking around at all of the smiling, not to mention dazed, faces around her.  
  
"Hi Gin!" Was Neville's perky hello.  
  
"Hey Neville! How are you?" Ginny asked her best friend.  
  
"Pretty good, and you?" Neville asked politely.  
  
"Same. Aren't you psyched out about the Ball?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure.we all get to see you and Shawn snog!" Neville said jokingly.  
  
"HA. HA." Ginny said without laughter in her voice.  
  
"Gin, I gotta go. I'll see you at the ball." Neville said, all of the sudden in a rush. "Promise me you'll be careful with that Tinely guy, okay?"  
  
"Sure.but.Shawn's so nice. He couldn't even harm a fly." Ginny said protectively.  
  
"Yeah, I would hope so in your case!" Neville said in his defense.  
  
"What are you getting at Nev?" Ginny asked her best friend questioningly.  
  
"Well, you know how all guys are." Neville faded off.  
  
"Oh! Oh.you mean. yeah.uhm.yeah." Ginny faded off as well, not knowing quite what to say.  
  
"Yeah.uhm." Neville said going red in the face.  
  
"I don't think.you don't think.would he?" Ginny asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, guys are different, but.we.do think the same way when it comes to girls." Neville said, going even redder.  
  
"Yeah.but.yeah.I gotta go get ready." Ginny said, while giving her friend a hug and rushing to the Girl's Dormitory.  
  
Upon her arrival Lavender and Parvarti ran up to her with very curious, not to mention, happy faces on.  
  
"Guess what?!?" Parvarti asked excitedly.  
  
"Uhmm.I dunno.what?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Guess who asked Lavender out?" Parvarti asked, while pointing to Lavender's embarrassed face.  
  
"Ohmigosh! He didn't?" Ginny asked, well.more like stated.  
  
"He did!" Parvarti said smiling.  
  
"SEAMUS!" They said in unison.  
  
"Your all time crush?" Ginny asked Lavender.  
  
"Yea." Lavender said, all of the sudden shy.  
  
"Aww!!! It's about time he got himself into check!" Parvarti said proudly.  
  
"Oh! Gin, d'ya want us to help you do your make-up, and etc?" Lavender asked Ginny nicely.  
  
"Sure! Is Mione invited?" Ginny asked concerned.  
  
"Duh!" Parvarti said, stating the obvious.  
  
Laughing Ginny said, "Okay.meet you up there in.three minutes flat?"  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking!" Lavender said giggling.  
  
"Great minds think alike!" Ginny said smirking.  
  
"Of course!" Parvarti said, while giving Ginny a hug.  
  
"See ya in three!" Ginny said, before skidding off.  
  
Ginny walked up to her dormitory, and took out her dress. The one she found on her bed only days ago. The dress shimmered in front of her, as if daring her to try it on. Just then Ginny noticed something different. There were now shoes to match. Black ones.  
  
"Oh my." Ginny faded off, while looking at how exactly the outfit would match, the green shimmery dress, with silver outlines, and black high-heel shoes.  
  
Ginny picked up the dress, and shoes, and hurried to the seventh year girl's dormitory.  
  
"Ready?" Lavender asked, as soon as Ginny stepped in.  
  
"Yup!" Ginny said proudly.  
  
After several hours of deciding this and that, the four girls were finally ready. First to walk down the steps into the common room was Hermione. She looked stunning! She had her hair left down, just mere waves, and her dress was a glittery blue. It looked as if her dress was the midnight sky itself. Next was Parvarti. She wore a purple shimmery dress, and her hair was left down as well. Next was Lavender. She had her hair down as well, with a silver dress. Lastly was Ginny. Did she look pretty or what?!? Ginny was the only unique of them all. She had her hair in an elegant bun, with several pieces of her hair left to frame her face, and then there was her beautiful dress! It hugged her in all the right places. It was tight from the top then just the right amount of poof at the bottom hem. Every guy gaped at her. Ginny just smiled, and walked out the door with Lavender & Seamus, Parvarti & Dean, Hermione & Ron, Neville, and Harry. Neville, Harry, and Ginny were supposed to meet their couples at the Great Hall, although it wouldn't matter since every one of them were assigned different people from different houses.  
  
When they arrived there they all said their good byes and parted into the Great Hall, but Ginny stayed behind, so that she could wait up for Malfoy. Malfoy arrived only minutes later, and what Malfoy saw shocked him beyond belief.  
  
"Hi Weasel." Was all Malfoy could say.  
  
"Hi to you too Malfoy. As you know I do have a name." Ginny huffed.  
  
"Fine. Hi Virginia." Malfoy muttered quietly. "Don't forget that I have a first name as well."  
  
"Do NOT use Virginia, I hate that name!" Ginny almost shrieked. "And.fine.Draco."  
  
"Fine. Let's go Virginia." Malfoy said, just to annoy Ginny.  
  
"Mal. I mean.Draco.don't even try it!" Ginny said hatefully.  
  
"Let's just go and have the first dance, then go and be with who we really wanted to come with in the first place." Malfoy said simply.  
  
"Fine. Just.never mind. Let's just hurry." Ginny said, while thinking how gross it would be to have Malfoy touch her.  
  
When they went into the Great Hall, everybody's eyes were on them, and all the girls began whispering excitedly. That was when Professor Dumbledore took a stand, and took a spoon and clinked his goblet, which of course got everybody's attention.  
  
"The first dance is going to begin, if everyone will please assemble to the dance floor with their appointed partners, we will begin." Professor Dumbledore said, as he went to take Professor Sprout's hands into his, and they went onto the dance floor together.  
  
"C'mon Virginia." Malfoy said, as he tugged on her hand.  
  
"I'm not a fucking toddler Mal.Draco!" Ginny mumbled, with venom in her every word.  
  
"Oh you're not. My mistake." Malfoy muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Fine. Be that way." Ginny said, as she and Malfoy finally arrived to the dance floor.  
  
When they arrived to the dance floor, Professor Dumbledore signaled to the Weird Sisters to start playing. And to Malfoy and Ginny's horrible dismay, the first song was a slow dance.  
  
"Oh no.no no no! They must be joking!" Ginny said worriedly.  
  
"Obviously not." Malfoy said just standing there. "As long as I don't have to touch you."  
  
"Uhmm.Draco, I'm sorry if you didn't already know, but slow dancing requires you to touch your dance partner." Ginny said, sweet-talking him, as if he were a four year old.  
  
"I knew that. I was just testing you." Malfoy said dumbly.  
  
"Sure ya were Draco.sure ya were." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"So.let's get this over with Virginia." Malfoy said, while taking Ginny's hands and placing them in the right places, and he put his hands in the right places as well, and they did the most obvious thing.they danced.  
  
During the dance, Ginny couldn't help but to notice how cute Malfoy looked that night. The way he smelled like the quidditch fields mingled by the scent of lavender. The way he was so built from years of quidditch training. Ginny soon shook her head, which caused Malfoy to smirk.  
  
"Thinking about something Virginia?" Malfoy taunted.  
  
"N-No. who said I was? Can't a girl shake her head in peace anymore?" Ginny asked stupidly.  
  
Right after that Malfoy started to zone out, and think of only Ginny. The way she seemed to have all the curves in all of the right places. How beautiful she looked this night, and how he would love to take her away from that Tinely guy, and make her his forever. But then he came back to reality, and realized that he had been gaping.  
  
"Gaping at something Draco?" Ginny asked, just as the first song ended.  
  
"No. There's nothing to gape at." Malfoy said meanly.  
  
"Sure.nothing at all." Ginny faded off, and she went off to look for Shawn.  
  
"Gin?" Was a voice that came from behind her.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Shawn?" Ginny asked as she turned around.  
  
"Yup." Shawn said as he ran up to hug Ginny.  
  
"D'ya miss me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course. Every millisecond." Shawn stated truly.  
  
"Me too." Ginny said lovingly.  
  
"So did Malfoy do anything that he should've regretted?" Shawn asked protectively.  
  
"No. He was.kind of.un.Malfoyish." Ginny faded off not knowing quite what to say.  
  
"Oh, really?" Shawn asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, but let's go dance. This is our night, not Malfoy's" Ginny said, and she led Shawn to the dance floor.  
  
As Ginny and Shawn danced, it was as though there were only them two there. No one could interrupt, nor did anyone want to. They did slow dances, fast dances, "naughty dances", and the occasional "weird dances". None the less, they had the best time. But as I'm sure you have all heard the saying, "All good things always come to an end." After many dances later, Professor called for the original partners to come back to the dance floor and take the last dance.  
  
"I'll see you outside?" Shawn asked, as Ginny and he were departing.  
  
"Of course." Ginny promised, and they waved their good byes, and met up with their partners.  
  
"Glad to see me? Of course you are!" Malfoy said, before giving Ginny a hug.  
  
"Huh? Draco? Are you all right? This isn't.quite like you." Ginny faded off, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I'm fine! Never felt better! Now let's have this dance hun!" Malfoy said, before taking Ginny's hands, in his, and they started to slow dance.  
  
When the song finally ended, Malfoy tried to kiss Ginny, and it was only then that Ginny realized that Malfoy was drunker than hell.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! I'm going to kill you!" Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Anything you want chickie baby." Malfoy said, as if he didn't hear a word Ginny just said.  
  
But they both had to shut up right then, because Professor Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"I would like to thank everyone that came, and all of the Professors for putting up the overly amazing decorations. I must now, announce the people who have been selected to stay in a house for two months, without wand privileges. Also, this will be judged as fairly as possible, we will be choosing names from a non magical hat." Professor Dumbledore started, when he had to try and hush everybody up, since they were making such noisy gasping sounds.  
  
"Are we all ready to hear the winners?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"YES!" Was the Great Hall's loud shout.  
  
"Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Shawn Tinely from Ravenclaw, Vincent Crabbe from Slytherin, Harry Potter from Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor, Greggory Goyle from Slytherin, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff, Dean Thomas from Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, Virginia Weasley from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, Lavender Brown from Gryffindor, Millicent Bullstrode from Slytherin, Parvarti Patil from Gryffindor, and finally, Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore finished smiling, while his eyes twinkled in the dim lighting of the room.  
  
"C'mon Draco." Ginny whispered to Malfoy quietly.  
  
"Huh? Where are we going? Going for a little hot rub a dub dub? I knew you wanted me!" Malfoy finished off smugly.  
  
"Sure Draco.sure." Ginny said, before pulling Malfoy with her to the outside grounds, where she threw Malfoy against the ground and found a hose, and she soon began spraying him with it.  
  
"Damn it!! That's fucking cold Weasley!" Malfoy screamed loudly.  
  
"Ah, I see you're back to normal?" Ginny asked smiling evilly.  
  
"Normal? I think you're the one that's gone off her bloody rocker!" Malfoy screamed angrily.  
  
"Oh, so you don't remember. I see. You must have been too drunk to notice the idiotic words that came flying out of your mouth!" Ginny screamed back just as angry.  
  
"What do you mean drunk?" Malfoy asked confused.  
  
"Oh, of course you don't remember. The time you tried to fucking kiss me, that's when I smelled your drunker than hell breath!" Ginny said, while stomping her foot, quite hard on the ground.  
  
That's when Malfoy started to laugh.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, just you when you're mad." Malfoy said, before going off the edge, and went into an incontrollable laughing frenzy.  
  
"Okay.I'm warning you, you'll be sorry in the morning when you have the worst hang over imaginable!" Ginny threatened.  
  
Malfoy just continued to laugh.  
  
"Oh, funny is it? Okay.I'll show you funny!" Ginny said while spraying him with the hose again, and before he could utter a word, she took her wand out and screamed, "PERTRICIOUS TOTALOUS!" Which of course sent Malfoy into a full body bind.  
  
"Oh, yes, now see.this is priceless." Ginny said, before taking her wand out again and screaming, "ACCIO KODAK CAMERA!" And the Kodak camera came flying out to her.  
  
The next thing heard was a series of, "CLICK!"  
  
"That'll teach you to mess with a Weasley, eh Malfoy?" Ginny asked, while beginning to giggle, "Good gods, don't I just love blackmail?"  
  
And after that, Ginny left Malfoy, stealthily behind, and she just went up to her dormitory, without a care in the world. But the next morning what could be heard outside was,  
  
"Oh my goodness Mr. Malfoy!" Was Professor McGonagall's shocked reply, before she mumbled the counter curse.  
  
Then next was heard a deafening scream,  
  
"WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That, of course, came from Malfoy.................  
  
AN: What do you all think? Pretty good? Worth the wait? The Kodak camera thing cracks me up though.hehehe! Can't wait for the next chappie? Then review, review, and REVIEW!!!!! ThAnKiEs! 


	11. Too Girly for ya?

AN: So how was it?? Evil am I? Hehe! This chappie should be purrttyyy GoOd!!! I hope ya all like it!!!!! YES RUTH AND GRACE, I UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please please Pleaseeee ReViEw???!!!!??  
  
  
  
That morning in the Great Hall, during breakfast, all anybody could talk about was the scream they all heard. Ginny was just munching on her breakfast, and smirking all the while.  
  
"Hey, Gin?" Was someone calling for Ginny.  
  
"Huh? Er.what?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Ginny? Are you alright? You look really horrible this morning." Came a response from Neville.  
  
"Oh, thanks Nev, just what I needed to hear." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry! It's just you look." Neville faded off.  
  
"I look what?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Oh, I think he means that you look like a vampire this morning." Ron said, not even thinking about how rude he just sounded.  
  
"Oh, thanks Ron and Nev, this is just what I needed to hear, early in the morn." Ginny said.  
  
"Well sorry for telling the truth." Ron said rudely, still.  
  
"Shut it Ron! Just shut it!" Ginny said irritated.  
  
"Well someone's a bitch this morning." Ron mumbled quietly.  
  
"Ugh! Just shut the fucking HELL up!" Ginny said, before storming out the Great Hall.  
  
Just as Ginny was walking away, an owl flew down to her, and dropped a letter, written in green.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
Upon reading the letter, Ginny found out that the participants that were going to be staying in a house was to meet in the Great Hall after dinner, with their things ready, and their wands ready to hand over. So Ginny decided to go and get packing, along with Hermione, Lavender, and Parvarti.  
  
When she arrived she received several "Hey!" 's From her friends.  
  
From there they all began gossiping, except Hermione, although she did listen, but she always "Begged to Differ". Soon enough, dinner came, and their bags were ready to go. Everyone was saying their goodbyes, and gave their hugs, then everyone who wasn't one of the participants left, until all but the participants, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall were left.  
  
"Have you all packed your bags?" Was Professor McGonagall's strict question, or more of a statement.  
  
"Yes!" Was the chorus from the kids, waiting to leave.  
  
"Well, the carriages are waiting for you outside, but before you go.wands please." Professor Dumbledore asked nicely.  
  
Everyone handed his or her wands, though some regretfully. But everyone did, eventually, make it to the carriage. Neville, Ginny, Shawn, and Susan Bones were in a carriage together. Neville was sitting, beaming at Susan, while Susan, blushing madly, looked toward the ground. In the carriage behind them were, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Hannah Abbot. The carriage behind them held, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. The carriage behind them had, Seamus, Dean, Parvarti, and Lavender, And the last carriage beheld, Millicent Bullstrode and Terry Boot.  
  
Finally they arrived to what appeared to be a really small cottage, perhaps the one from the tale Snow White. But the grounds were beautiful! The grass was a pure green, with flowers blossoming everywhere, and willow trees galore! All of the girls were gasping with delight, while the guys groaned from dismay. As everyone was touring the grounds, they finally made it to the backyard. If the girls were gasping earlier, they were in total shock now. The backyard beheld for them, faeries everywhere, woodland faeries, rainbow faeries, shinning faeries, and more faeries galore. The grounds were beautiful, but what was on the back of everyone's minds were, how were they all going to fit in that one small cottage, but upon their arrival into the cottage like house, they found that it was humongous! There were two bedrooms, one for the guys, and one for the girls.  
  
"We are sooooo incredibly lucky to be here!" Said an overly excited Lavender.  
  
"Totally!" Said all of the other girls together.  
  
The boys just all groaned.  
  
"This is going to be a long vacation." Ron groaned quietly.  
  
All the boys agreed quietly.  
  
After all of the girls looked inside and out, and decided that they were more than satisfied, they went upstairs to the bedrooms, where they found that all of their things had been carefully packed away. The same happened with the boys' luggage. The bedrooms were beautiful as well, the beds had serpents, lions, and gawking unicorns embedded in ivory all around the beds, and the sheets were see through silver. The walls were a lavender color, and had several portraits of people from as far back as the Renaissance. The bathroom had several stalls, and shower stalls, and the bathroom walls were a midnight blue. The sinks were ivory as well, and had tons of girly stuff, from nail polish to lip gloss, in colors from red to black. The girls were no less than amazed.  
  
The girls soon decided to check to see if all of their clothes had made the trip safely, but got another surprise; there in the closets were tons of new outfits in all different sizes. All of the girls gasped in shock. These outfits were the latest from Witch Weekly Vogue Magazines, and there were, of course, some unpopular outfits, but comfortable, but the girls didn't mind one bit. It was as if they were in their own little fairy tale. The girls decided to go check up on the guys. The boys got their share of surprises as well; the girls and guys had almost everything the same, except for the color of the bedroom walls, which theirs were a shocking neon green. The guys and girls all ran downstairs, and found a note from Dumbledore, it said.  
  
Dear Everyone,  
  
I hope that everything can suit your needs, and if you ever need anything just send an owl. I must inform you that you all must stay the two months, and that your schoolwork will arrive daily, as well as your school supplies. The boys, I'm sure will be thrilled, as of tonight, the House Elves will be installing a quidditch field for you to play on. I must insist that you all are to be indoors by nine pm, and if you don't I'm sorry to inform you that you will undoubtedly be locked out of the house for the night. You will be allowed back outside by five am. We will be sending instructions for your schoolwork weekly, and I expect you all to work together as a team. This is some of your last chances to make up for your past mistakes, make new friends, and create bonds that never could be established before, but I must warn you, never to fight, because your house points can be taken away. Sincerely,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Boys, if you wish to "have fun" be sure to use what I've stalled in your bathroom pantry, although I wouldn't suggest it, because as you may have forgotten, you are all living together now, and people can, and or may walk in at anytime.  
  
The girls giggled madly, while the boys turned redder than an apple, except Malfoy of course, who just smirked lazily. That night during dinner, everyone chatted happily, but soon someone asked a question..  
  
"Hey everybody!" Ginny said.  
  
Everyone continued to chatter on.  
  
"Louder Gin!" Lavender ushered.  
  
"May I please have your attention?" Ginny asked.  
  
No one heard her, still. Ginny was soon loosing her temper, and she shoved the food off the table, on her side, and stood on the table. Several guys were whooping.  
  
One guy even had the nerve to scream out, "Strip TEASE!"  
  
"Uhm, ha ha, NO!" Ginny said, a bit sarcastically. "Now, that I appear to have your attention, I want to challenge everyone to a little game. That is, if everyone's up to it?"  
  
"Yes!" Ginny heard everyone scream out, and that was good enough of an answer for her.  
  
"Okay.meet me in the living room to a play truth or dare. Advanced!" Ginny screamed out, and everyone bustled into the Living room, little did they know that they were going to find out a whole lot more than they could ever ask for..............................  
  
  
  
AN: What do ya think?????? I hope ya like it!!! REVIEWWWWW!! If I get at least ten new reviews I'll update the next chappie two nights from now, PROMISE!!! Especially since the 11th chappie is already typed up, and ready to upload, but only if I get 10 new reviews.so.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Love ya all!!! Kisses! *MuAh!* And this girl's outtttaaaa heeerreee!! 


	12. Truth or DareADVANCED!

AN: Hey all you guys and chics!! What's up? I didn't get ten reviews exactly, but what the hey, I'm feeling nice today! I'm gunna pray that you are too, and will gimme a review…Please? 

**When Ginny was sure that everyone had taken a seat in the living room, she smiled, then said,**

**"Let the games begin." And she made sure that everyone was sitting around in a circle, and she put a bottle in front of her. "Okay, rules are, that there are no rules! Just spin the bottle and that person has to pick truth or dare. Dare gives you three consequences if you didn't like the first dare. So feel free to get down and dirty, and for you shy people, stick to the truths!"**

**Everyone mumbled his or her agreements, and first to go was Ron. Round and round the bottle went, where it stopped nobody knew. Round and round and…Parvarti!**

**"Parvarti, Truth or Dare?" Ron asked.**

**"Truth." Parvarti said, all of the sudden shy.**

**"What's the farthest you've ever gone with a guy?" Ron asked, grinning.**

**Blushing like mad, Parvarti said, "Touching."**

**Everyone murmured in surprised tones, they all expected her to have gone all the way.**

**Parvarti spun next. Round and round it went, where it stopped nobody knew. Hermione.**

**"Truth or Dare Hermione!" Parvarti said, smiling.**

**"Uhm…Dare." Hermione said bravely.**

**"Okay…" Parvarti said thoughtfully. "Oh! I've got it! Go to the guy you want the most in the room, and give him a little clip of what you would do, given the time and right place.**

**Hermione, shyly, but bravely, walked up to Ron. Ron stared back, dumbfounded, but happy, none the less. Hermione soon sat on his lap, and started kissing him, and then let her tongue swirl inside his mouth, for everyone to see, and right before she stopped she let her hand, lightly, brush over his arousal. Everyone gasped, shocked, that this brain knew how to please a guy the right way. Hermione went back to her seat, and Ron just stared into space. Hermione spun next and it landed on Millicent.**

**"Truth or Dare Millicent?" Hermione asked.**

**"Truth." Millicent said.**

**"Okay, tell us, who do you secretly like?" Hermione asked, curiously.**

**"Oh!" Millicent exclaimed, not expecting that. "Okay…Um…Goyle."**

**Everyone stared at Goyle, who looked back at Millicent, shocked. Finally an expression on his face, other than confusion!! Next, Millicent spun the bottle, and it landed on Seamus.**

**"Truth or Dare?" Millicent asked, with a light blush still on her cheeks.**

**"Dare." Seamus said.**

**"Okay. I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven in the closet over there with Lavender!" Millicent dared.**

**"Seamus, sighed a breath of relief, since he really liked Lavender. Right before Seamus left, he was ordered to spin the bottle. He spun it, and it landed on Harry.**

**"Truth or dare mate?" Seamus asked.**

**"Dare!" Harry said, very "manly". (AN: HAHA!)**

**"Okay. I dare you to go make out with Hannah Abbott!" Seamus said, before being dragged to the closet by Lavender.**

**Harry smiled, and walked over to Hannah, and started to snog her. Then someone screamed out, **

**"Aw come on mate! We want our turns!"**

**"Okay, okay!" Harry said, leaving Hannah, and spinning the bottle, and it landed on Pansy.**

**"Truth or Dare?" Harry asked.**

**"Truth!" Pansy said.**

**"Okay, is it true that you and Malfoy are officially over?" Harry asked.**

**"Way over you mean!" Pansy said, dismissing his question quickly.**

**"Okay." Harry said, before going back to snog Hannah.**

**Pansy started to spin next, and it landed on Malfoy. Surprise. Surprise.**

**"Truth or Dare!" Pansy challenged.**

**"Dare." Malfoy said, simply.**

**"Okay." Pansy said, smiling evilly. "I dare you to fuck the Weasley girl over there!"**

**"WHAT?!?" Said, Malfoy, Ginny, Shawn, and Ron. Everyone stopped what they were doing, you could even hear the faeries' wings flapping from outside.  Lavender and Seamus stopped kissing, and opened the closet door, and stared at Pansy in shock. Harry stopped in mid kiss, and Hannah fell off of Harry and onto the floor.**

**"You heard me. Fuck. Weasley." Pansy said simply.**

**"NO!" Malfoy said, in an outrage.**

**"You know the rules." Pansy said, smirking.**

**"I'm not going to fuck her! I don't want to be the one to break her virginity!" Malfoy said.**

**"Who said I'm a fucking virgin?" Ginny asked angrily.**

**"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed.**

**"Oh you're not?" Malfoy pressed.**

**"Never said I was, never said I wasn't!" Ginny said simply.**

**"I don't care if you're the last girl on this planet, and if I'm in a horny craze! I would never fuck you!" Malfoy said sneering.**

**"The feeling's mutual!" Ginny said coldly.**

**"I want a consequence!" Malfoy argued.**

**"Fine. Go in that closet and feel each other." Pansy said, smiling.**

**"NO! Another one." Malfoy almost pleaded.**

**"Let Weasley give you a blow job." Pansy said, almost ready to burst out laughing at Malfoy's face expression.**

**"NO! The last one." Malfoy asked.**

**"Fine. Snog her for…Fifteen minutes." Pansy challenged.**

**"But…" Malfoy was ready to argue, but knew it wouldn't do any good.**

**"Fifteen minutes?!?" Shawn and Ron said at the same time.**

**"How do you know Malfoy can kiss that long?" Shawn asked.**

**"How do you know that Ginny can kiss that long?" Ron asked.**

**"I was with Malfoy remember? He can sure as hell go longer than that. As for your sister over there…Well, we'll find out, won't we?" Pansy said. "So which one would you like?"**

**"The fifteen minute thing." Malfoy said, and glared at Ginny.**

**"Oh my god! You can not be serious!" Ginny protested.**

**"Weasley, just get the fuck over there. It might just get worse." Malfoy ushered.**

**"Worse? Worse! How the fucking hell can it get worse?!?!?" Ginny shrieked.**

**"Finnigan, Brown, out of the closet!" Malfoy demanded.**

**Ginny trudged towards the closet, Seamus and Lavender hugged their friend, and Lavender whispered, "You can do it. I have faith in you!"**

**"Thank Lav." Ginny said, before turning around and blowing a kiss at an outraged Shawn.**

**Soon Ginny was shoved into the closet, and she heard the squeaky hinges of the closet closing. Ginny closed her eyes, and breathed in and out, and counted to three.**

**"You okay Weasley? You look like you're going to pass out. If anything, I should be the one wanting to pass out!" Malfoy said cruelly.**

**"Shut the fucking hell up!!" Ginny screamed.**

**"Don't take your anger out on me!" Malfoy said, amused.**

**"Shut up! Shut it, shut it!!!" Ginny screamed again.**

**"TIME STARTS NOW!" Pansy screamed.**

**"C'mon Weasley." Malfoy said, walking towards where Ginny was sitting.**

**"Can't we just make noises and pretend to kiss?" Ginny asked.**

**"Well, wouldn't your make-up be messed up, and some of your lip gloss be on my face? And what about when they open the door when the fifteen minutes are up?" Malfoy asked.**

**"Hello? Where's your brain? I've already got fifteen minutes timed on my watch, and we can start kissing on the last five minutes, we can smudge my makeup, and I have my lip gloss in my pocket!" Ginny said, obviously.**

**"Good plan Weasley!" Malfoy complimented.**

**"Thanks, let's get to work. We only have ten minutes left." Ginny said.**

**And with that, Malfoy took this thumb and started to, gently, smudge Ginny's make-up, when he was done, Ginny took out her lip gloss and started to put some on Malfoy, all the while, both of them made kissing noises, and made quiet banging sounds on the walls.**

**"One minute left!" Ginny said, and Malfoy and her started to count down. They soon got to ten seconds, and Malfoy started to push Ginny onto his lap, and Ginny put her arms around his neck, and they started to kiss each other. The weird thing was, that they both kind of enjoyed it. But of course they wouldn't say anything.**

**"TIME!" Pansy yelled, before opening the door. Everyone was surrounding the door, and they were ALL shocked at what they saw.**

**"Ugh! Good. I didn't know how much longer I could've lasted!" Ginny said, while pushing Malfoy, and stepping over him.**

**"You know you liked it! I'm the one that should be complaining!" Malfoy argued.**

**Every girl crowded around Ginny, and told her how sorry they felt for her, well, every girl that wasn't in Slytherin. Soon a loud smack sounded around the living room, and someone yelled,**

**"Fight! Fight!"**

**"Huh?" Ginny asked, but what she saw appalled her. Malfoy and Shawn were fighting.**

**AN: What d'ya think??? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee review, and I'll upload soon!!! Kisses! MuAh!!! This chic's outta hereeeeeee! **


	13. Go Go Go Somebody?

AN: Soooooooooooooooooooooooo incredibly sorry for not updating!! But I am now…right??? Thank you alllll for those incredible reviews! What can I expect from such amazing reviewers?!? If you all keep that up you'll get your chappies up faster than fast!! How 'bout this…I get eleven reviews for this chappie and the next chappie goes up in two days?? So…review, review, and REVIEW!!!

**"Oh no, no, no, noo!" Ginny muttered quietly.**

**"My bets on Malfoy!" Parkinson yelled.**

**"My bets on Tinely!" Yelled Seamus.**

**"Tinely!!" Ron yelled.**

**"RON WEASLEY!!" Ginny screamed angrily.**

**"What?? What did I do this time??" Ron moaned.**

**"You can't make a bet on my boyfriend!!" Ginny started, "And you Shawn! You should know better! You stop this right now! Or I will! That's a promise!"**

**But the fight went on like they didn't even hear a word she was saying, and the bets kept getting higher and higher.**

**"Shawn Tinely and Draco Malfoy!!!!! If you don't stop…" Ginny threatened.**

**"You'll what?" Malfoy said, while punching Shawn in the face.**

**"STOP ITTT!" Ginny shrieked.**

**"Ginny just stand back, I'll handle this!" Shawn screamed over the voices of everyone else.**

**"No, you won't handle this!" Ginny screamed.**

**"Yes I will. Just back off Gin. I don't want you to get hurt." Shawn said softly.**

**"Oh what? So now I'm fragile?" Ginny asked, now mad.**

**"Gin, you know I care for you! Besides, this is a man's fight." Shawn stated, letting his ego get the better of him.**

**"Oh! I see," Ginny started while her face turned crimson, "Cuz I'm a girl I can't do anything. Is that it?"**

**"No! Gin, you know what I meant! Its just…you wouldn't understand." Shawn said, while kicking Malfoy in the shins.**

**"No! You don't understand! And it's what? A guy thing? No, don't even try it! Fine. You want to fight. You want to display your overly huge ego? Fine with me. Just don't come crawling to me. Just…" Ginny faded off, not knowing what else to say, since she was so flustered from screaming.**

**"Gin, no, I'm sorry…its just…I have to do this---" Shawn was cut off by a loud cracking noise which was his arm's bone being broken. "Holy…!"**

**"Shawn!" Ginny screamed, while pushing through the crowd to get to her love.**

**"No Gin! Just get back! You're a girl you wouldn't understand!" Shawn started.**

**"Oooh! You don't want to go there mate! A Weasley's temper doesn't serve well!" Warned someone in the crowd.**

**"Ok…fine. I'm a girl, eh? I'm fragile, huh? I'm so very breakable?" Ginny asked angrily.**

**"Yes! No! I mean…yes! No…" Shawn faded off confused, while clutching onto his left arm, and kicking Malfoy.**

**"Then what do you mean?" Ginny demanded.**

**"I don't know, just back off." Shawn said, out of anger because of his broken arm.**

**"Back off, huh? Okay…I will back off!" Ginny started evilly. "Everyone!" Ginny called for everyone to pay attention to her.**

**As soon as Ginny was sure that she had everyone's attention she said, "Place your bets on Malfoy! Cuz I sure as hell am!"**

**"WHAT?" Shawn asked, as well as the crowd.**

**"You wanted me to back off, be a damsel in distress, right? Well, a damsel in distress needs to be saved by prince charming, right? You're sure as fucking hell not prince charming! I'd rather Malfoy any day!" Ginny screamed, just to get back at Shawn.**

**"You know what I meant Gin!" Shawn started, but stopped when he saw Ginny stepping towards him and Malfoy.**

**"Mal-Draco, honey?" Ginny asked sweetly.**

**"Huh? What the fucking hell's the matter with you Weasley?!?" Malfoy asked.**

**Ginny, began to seductively, walk up to Malfoy, and put her hand over his arms, "Oooh…so strong…"**

**"What are you getting at Weasley?" Malfoy asked confused.**

**"Play along!" Ginny whispered strained.**

**"Why should I? What have you done for me?" Malfoy asked.**

**"You wanna piss off Shawn?" Ginny asked.**

**"You owe me." Malfoy demanded.**

**"Fine, I owe you." Ginny said, but little did she know that she would come to regret it.**

**"Deal Weasley." Malfoy said, before starting to play along.**

**"So strong, eh? Well it serves to playing out in the quidditch fields…Gin sweetie…" Malfoy forced his mouth to form the last two words.**

**"Don't worry…I know you'll beat him…talk to you later?" Ginny prompted.**

**"Of course baby…" Malfoy said, before pulling Ginny close up and kissed her passionately, while got a small shriek of shock out of her, while made Malfoy smirk.**

**"Get off of her Malfoy!! She's talking crazy talk!!" Shawn screamed scared.**

**Stopping their kiss short, Ginny stepped back, took a breath, and licked her lips, "Thank you…my prince charming…"**

**"No…thank you…my damsel in distress…" Malfoy said, flirting.**

**"Well…I'll let you get back to your _guy thing_." Ginny said, emphasizing the "guy thing".**

**"Okay hun…see you later…" Malfoy said, before getting punched by Shawn, and it turned into a bloody war of kicks and punches, but eventually you heard a loud, "SmAcK!"**

**And a loud, "ThUd!"**

**And Shawn fell to the ground, unconscious. Ginny gasped quietly, but knew she had to do this to prove to Shawn that she wasn't just going to do everything he wanted, and so she blew a kiss to Malfoy, and walked silently away. The Slytherins cheered him on, while everyone else stared in awe at what just happened. Did a Gryffindor and Slytherin just exchange kisses? And…dare I said it…flirt??**

**AN: What do you think?? Short I know! But…just review and you'll see what happens to out sweet…unconscious Shawny!! Aww!! But go Malfoy!! Such the cutie!!**

***Dreams* *Dazes off***

**Oh! My bad…lol!! Just review and you'll get you chappie up…and find out if sparks actually do fly…or…if it was just simply...nothing… let's see how evil I'm feeling today…hehehaa! Remember…eleven reviews and you get your chappie in two days!! Two days!!! Think of the possibilities!! Well…gotta go!! Luv ya all!! **

***KiSsEs* *MuAh***

**And this chic's outta here!!!!**

**                    ***********DrAcO'sDaRkGoThIcBeLlE************


	14. Need help! This is an AN!

AN: I'm sorry to let you ALL know that this is only an author's note… 

**Okay….I must thank ALL of my reviewers, you have helped me unbelievably!! But I must regretfully inform you that I won't be updating until after Easter Sunday…I will, hopefully, update by Monday…so be sure to come and REVIEW!! Also, I am having a bit of a writers block, but have some idea for my 14th chapter's plot…if you all have any ideas…any at all, please review with an idea, or e-mail me at StarrZara@aol.com. Hope to hear from you all soon with ideas of how to help my stry…**

**                               Luv ya all!!!**

**                          -DrAcO's DaRk GoThIc BeLlE **


	15. Surprise, surprise

AN: Oh. Mi. Gosh! It's been SOOOOO long! I'm so totally sorry…I've just been so caught up with my life…. it isn't going so well…but anyway…don't worry! See, in my life I'm caught up in a love triangle…so that helped my writer's block…hehe! You'll see…

**Ginny awoke the next morning to the birds singing. She tried to get used to the sounds of whispering and giggling from the floor below her…**

**"Oh shut it!" Ginny screamed through the door. "Some of us are still asleep y'know!" **

**Ginny quieted down for a bit, listening intently, to see if they obeyed her recent outburst. No luck in the slightest. Ginny groaned, annoyed. She decided to go ahead and get dressed, since she was getting up already from all the racket the people downstairs were causing. She went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt, and put her hair up into a ponytail. After looking into the mirror, she walked downstairs, where a room full of people greeted her.**

**"Hey Ginny!" Harry and Ron greeted at the same time.**

**"Hey you guys…" Ginny said quietly, while walking towards their table.**

**"Ginny? Are you all right? Especially after yesterday one would hardly think you're to be all right…" Hermione said, while walking towards Ginny and hugging her.**

**"Mione, I'm just FINE! Don't worry about me…okay? I'm okay, I promise you. See?" Ginny said, while putting on a fake grin.**

**"Gin…" Hermione started out softly. "You don't have to have this toughy exterior…No one will say anything if you…you know…"**

**"Thanks Mione…but I'm okay, really!" Ginny promised.**

**"Okay…well…I have something to tell you…" Hermione started.**

**"Well? Then tell!" Ginny urged, going back to her usual cheerful self.**

**"Uhh…" Hermione started, and she signaled for Lavender and Parvarti to come over. "See…Shawn…and Draco are planning to have a fight today…"**

**"WHAT?!" Ginny nearly screamed.**

**"Calm down Gin…calm down! It's not that big of a deal…" Lavender soothed.**

**"Not a big deal? Not a big DEAL?! What the heck is wrong with him?!!!!" Ginny shrieked.**

**"Look at the bright side. You have Draco fighting for his ego, possibly your love, and you have Shawn over here who's blinded by your love!" Parvarti said, giggling.**

**"HA. HA." Ginny said, without any emotion.**

**"C'mon Gin…it'll be all right. Shawn knows what he's doing…" Hermione said.**

**"Sure he does, just like yesterday, eh?" Ginny said sarcastically.**

**Lavender giggled profusely.**

**"Oi! Shut it!" Parvarti said, laughing now as well.**

**"Me shut it?" Lavender asked, pretending to be offended.**

**"Yes you shut it!!" Ginny agreed with Parvarti.**

**Then all the girls burst out giggling.**

**"How in the world was that funny?" Hermione asked confused…**

**"I dunno…but you laughed too!" Parvarti accused.**

**Then Ginny felt someone tap her on the shoulder.**

**"Gin? Ginny…we need to talk…" Someone familiar said in a serious tone.**

**"Huh?" Ginny said before turning around. "Oh! Shawn…uhh…"**

**"Please?" Shawn pleaded, and Ginny looked into his eyes and couldn't refuse.**

**"Okay…" Ginny gave in. "What is it?"**

**"C'mon…I wanna show you something." Shawn urged, while tugging Ginny towards the back room.**

**Everyone quieted, and watched Shawn and Ginny intently, even the Slytherins. This annoyed Ginny quite a bit, but all she did was turn a shade of red.**

**So Shawn did something, "So it appears we're the center of attention today, huh?"**

**And everyone noticed that they were staring and started to mumble with their friends, and pretended that they weren't paying the slightest bit of attention. What a lie!**

**"C'mon Gin…" Shawn said, and pulled Ginny out into the backyard.**

**Shawn covered Ginny's eyes and led her to the forest. When he removed his hands Ginny was SHOCKED! There were faeries and all sorts of magical beasts out there. And all of the plants and trees looked like it'd been taken out of a wondrous painting! **

**"Oh Shawn….this is…amazing…" Ginny said, before hugging Shawn.**

**"Yeah…" Shawn said, while holding Ginny.**

**"I'm sorry about yesterday…if you hate me, I understand…." Ginny said, while looking towards the ground.**

**"Hate you?!" Shawn asked astounded. "I could never hate you!"**

**"Really?" Ginny said smiling.**

**"Yes. Really." Shawn said, before kissing Ginny.**

**It would've been all perfect…but only one thing ruined that…Ginny felt nothing towards the kiss. She somehow started yearning for Draco's touch, Draco's kiss. But she pretended to be happy. She knew she could never have Draco…little did she know that Draco was watching from atop a tree. Jealous as can be.**

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter, but don't worry…it'll get better…you'll see…**


	16. Surprises come in all shapes and sizes

AN: Hey!!!!!!!!!! All of my fanfiction readers! I MUST thank everybody who has graciously reviewed!! Especially Ruth; one of the sisters from, A.K.A. Wiredsisters, for encouraging me, if not a little more than encourage me, to write this chapter up AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!! So let's give her a round of applause!  
*CLAP-CLAP* And ALL of my other reviewers who have been so nicely putting their reviews, without saying "I'm gunna kick your a$$". It helped to not be SO pressured.lol! But anyway, here's your chapter, I hope ya enjoy it!!!!!!!!!! And NEVER FORGET to REVIEW, REVIEW, and.what did I forget?? Oh yeah! REVIEW AGAIN!!!!! Thankies.lol!  
  
After the morning turned to the afternoon, and the afternoon to the evening, and the evening turning into night, Shawn decided that it'd be better that they'd head in. Ginny took one last look around, sighed, and took Shawn hand. She tried to make the best of it. She didn't know what was wrong! Shouldn't she be happy?! She was with her boyfriend, the guy she was supposed to love with all her heart. Then why wasn't she feeling like that?  
  
Looking intently into her eyes, and so it seemed, her soul, Shawn finally said something, "Gin? Are.you.you know.all right?"  
  
"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? I mean, you know, I'm with you, the guy I love, and we're out on a night stroll, the sky's beautiful, and the atmosphere couldn't be better, so yeah, I'm in the best mood of my life!" Ginny said, lying out of her teeth, but after growing up with six brothers she learned quickly how to lie, even she almost believed it. Almost.  
  
"You sure? I mean.you can tell me anything!" Shawn said, signaling for Ginny to tell him something.  
  
"I know, but there's nothing to tell." Ginny said quickly, but then she put on a fake smile and said, "But if there is, I'll tell you, trust me!  
  
"You know I believe you. It's just.you're kinda weirding me out. You're acting differently." Shawn said, looking at Ginny with a forlorn look in his eyes, as if thinking really hard.  
  
"Well, sorry if the way I'm acting isn't pleasing you!" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Well, it isn't my fault that you went ahead and kissed Malfoy!" Shawn argued.  
  
"How did we get to my being weird to my kissing Malfoy!?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Stop avoiding the question! You know it's there, but you won't answer it! Why did you kiss Malfoy?" Shawn asked, determined to get an answer.  
  
"Well, while I think about that, why don't you tell me why you were acting like such a fucking sexist the other night?!" Ginny avoided his question rather quickly, while retorting to a question of her own.  
  
"Oh! All right! Just blame it all on me, why don't you?!" Shawn asked, letting his anger seep through.  
  
"Fine, I will! It is all of YOUR fault!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"My fault?! It's your fault for kissing the bloody guy! I didn't say you could!" Shawn said, before realizing how much this would set Ginny off the edge.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ginny nearly screamed, "Before you could say I could? I don't need your permission to kiss a guy! I'm seventeen years old, and I'll kiss whomever I want to kiss! Even if it pisses the hell out of you!"  
  
"Oh well, excuse me for caring that my girlfriend isn't kissing her boyfriend, but her family's worse enemy's heir!" Shawn exclaimed.  
  
"That's low Shawn. Even for you! I thought that you were all about giving everyone chances! Well there goes one of your chances, eh? Oh just go and--- " Ginny started, but was rudely cut off by a voice that came behind her.  
  
"I'm afraid she's right Tinely." Malfoy said, while walking behind Ginny.  
  
"Oh go and fuck Parkinson!" Shawn exclaimed.  
  
"Now, now, no need to resort to petty profanity.is there?" Malfoy said, while his famous Malfoy smirk was coming into place.  
  
"Don't you even!" Ginny started, turning her attention to Malfoy.  
  
"Don't I even what?" Malfoy asked, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Don't act innocent!" Shawn accused.  
  
"Stay OUT of it Shawn, I swear to the gods!" Ginny threatened.  
  
"Better listen to the Weasley.they never have been able to control their.anger problems. Hey Weasel, ever think of going to sought out help from an anger management facility?" Malfoy asked coolly.  
  
"Just go stick something up your arse!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Why, no thank you, I'm not quite fond of having things shoved up my arse. Maybe Tinely here would like to give it a go with somebody in there?" Malfoy asked, while signaling their attention towards the house.  
  
"Why I oughta.!" Shawn said, before lunging out at Malfoy.  
  
But luckily enough Ginny grabbed a hold of Shawn's collar and pulled him back in time, "Yes, you ought to, but you're NOT going to!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Says who?!" Shawn bellowed.  
  
"Says ME!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"I will not listen to you!" Shawn exclaimed.  
  
"So you wanna be stubborn, eh? Okay Shawn, I'll play along. Malfoy, you wanna kick this joint?" Ginny asked, while redirecting her attention towards Malfoy.  
  
"Hmm.for once, you don't have such a bad idea Weasel." Malfoy said, while walking towards Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, not Weasel!" Ginny corrected.  
  
"See, you can't even say her name, how do you expect her to like you?!" Shawn asked angrily.  
  
"Oh, but she does. Don't you.Virginia?" Malfoy asked, while looking Ginny in the eyes, which made her sway.  
  
"Uhh.uhmm." Ginny started, while her eyes locked with Malfoy's, and it was then that she knew she was playing with a dragon; an icy cold dragon.  
  
"See! She can't even say it." Shawn intervened, again!  
  
"Virginia?" Malfoy asked gently, not paying any attention to Shawn at all.  
  
Turning to face Shawn, Ginny said, "Let's go.Draco.I'm not really liking the atmosphere around here.it's too."  
  
"Too uncomfortable?" Malfoy put in.  
  
"Yeah.wanna go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why of course Virginia." Malfoy said, while offering her his arm.  
  
"Why thank you. You're such the gentleman!" Ginny complimented.  
  
"Get the ---" Shawn started, but was cut off by a piercing scream.  
  
"What the?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I dunno." Malfoy interjected. "But I think we ought to check it out!"  
  
And Malfoy took Ginny's hand and they ran all the way back to the house, leaving a fuming Shawn, who did catch up.eventually, but was always right behind Malfoy, trying to make sure his hands was off his "girl". When they reached the house, Ginny opened the door, and Malfoy held it out for her (A true gentleman!). Ginny blushed, and said a quiet thank you, and then realized why they were there.  
  
"C'mon Mal-I mean, Draco." Ginny corrected herself.  
  
Malfoy smirked, then said, "Yes.let's Virginia."  
  
And when they rushed in, they saw a whole crowd of people. They were astounded. They wondered what the commotion could be all about.  
  
"Excuse me!" Ginny said, annoyed that she couldn't see what was going on.  
  
"Could we get through?" Malfoy asked irritated.  
  
And when the crowd wouldn't move, Malfoy took Ginny's hand, and pushed through the crowd to the very front of it. Ginny wished he didn't. When Ginny saw what she saw, she let out a loud scream. And she had every good reason to. Right there on the floor was a bloody corpse. Orange-red hair was everywhere. The corpse was lying weirdly. The corpse's neck was at an odd angle just as well. That's when Dean Thomas came forward. He gently moved the corpse's hair, and turned her over so that they could see her. Coming out of her heart was a butcher's knife. The victim was.Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. Ginny gasped, and then fainted to the ground. The killer was watching from afar. Plotting for his next attack. Perhaps.Virginia Weasley from Gryffindor?  
  
AN: Good? Bad?? I dunno!! I'm actually planning on ending this stry but you know.tell me if I should or shouldn't!!!!! 


	17. Frosted Flaws

**AN: LORDDDD!!!! It's been SO f***in' LONGGGG!! I'm SO sorry readers! I have just started glorious high school life. Well, not really glorious. I'm in a school FULL of NUNSSSSSSS!!!! *screams* But, enough about me! How have you guys been?! I know, you all want to kick my sorry A$$ to hell, don't worry. But I updated!!!!!! That's what's important. Right?? Anyway, thanks to ALL my reviewers, and I hope that you all will still support me, and review…**

**"Gin?**** Gin?" A voice called.**

**"Mmmm…" Ginny had moaned.**

**"Oh, is she okay? I think she hit her head…" Another voice called out.**

**Suddenly, Ginny's eyes fluttered open. "Wha? What happened?"**

**"You fainted, luv." Malfoy had said, with a smirk.**

**"Luv?!?**** Only I can call her luv!" Shawn bellowed.**

**"Wait, is Susan, you know, okay?" Ginny asked, even though she knew the answer.**

**"Gin, I'm sorry…" Hermione had whispered, while a few tears fell from her eyes.**

**"It's going to be all right Mione…" Ron whispered into Hermione's ear, and hugged her from behind.**

**"Oh, get a bloody room!" Malfoy said, with a disgusted face.**

**"What time is it?" Ginny asked.**

**"It's nine in the morning." Harry mumbled.**

**"And Susan's body?"**** Ginny asked.**

**"It disappeared into thin air last night." Lavender shivered.**

**"Nothing can just…" Hermione started, but just like everyone else, she knew that there was no reasoning to this problem.**

**"I just want to be alone…" Ginny said, while turning over in the bed she was placed in from the night before.**

**"Not like I was going to stay!" Malfoy said, putting on a look of disdain, and he stalked out of the room.**

**"I'm not leaving!" Retorted a stubborn Shawn.**

**"Oh, yes you are!" Ron said, before dragging him off, with Harry's help.**

**"Gin, you know you can talk to us about anything, right?" Hermione asked lightly.**

**"ANYthing." Lavender put in.**

**Smiling, Ginny said, "Yeah, I know. Thanks guys, but right now all I want is to think some things out."**

**"I understand…" Hermione said, and Lavender and Hermione gave Ginny a hug, and exited out the door.**

**Ginny took a big sigh, and turned to her window. It was a sunny day. A tauntingly perfect day, as if beckoning her come out.**

**"Maybe I will…" Ginny mumbled to herself.**

**She got up from her bed, fluffed some pillows, to make it look like her body was in it, and went into the bathroom to brush her hair. Afterwards, she chose a sort of baggy blue jeans, from her older brothers, and a black peasant top. Soon enough, she walked down the stairs, and into the dining, where she was sure no one was in, and she quietly walked out the back door. She was welcomed by an assortment of noises; birds tweeting, gnomes mumbling secret plans to sabotage the gardens, pixies arguing over a colorful piece of fabric, and the neighing of unicorns in the forest up ahead. She continued to walk up ahead, onto the dirtied path, probably once beautiful, but now covered with fallen leaves, and such. **

**Soon enough, she heard a voice singing, well, more like humming, and she was so intrigued by the beautiful voice, that she was drawn to it. She continued to walk farther still, until she reached a certain branch, and hung back. She gasped softly, when she saw it was Malfoy, humming this beautiful tune, especially since this was her favorite song from the Weird Sisters…  
  
**

**"Most of my life I was all alone**

**Waiting for this world to slow down**

**So maybe I could catch up**

**I thought maybe if I approached life with a new tone**

**But the world's voices still allowed me to drown…**

**Until I found you**

**I thought I was to be lost**

**But you were my light**

**And you were true**

**And you melted the frost**

**That was once me**

**You somehow reached into my heart**

**And now you've left me wanting more**

**Wondering why we can't be**

**And I'm back at the start…"**

**Malfoy had finished, softly.**

**Ginny gasped, but just a bit too loudly.**

**"Weasel, if I turn around, and it's you, I'm going to kill you." Malfoy threatened.**

**Giggling, Ginny stepped backward a few steps.**

**Turning around slowly, Malfoy said, "I'll give you five bloody seconds to run."**

**"Five? But I'm shorter than you!" Ginny protested.**

**"4…better hurry, you're lucky you're even getting seconds!"**

**"Holy…" Ginny mumbled, and took off.**

**"3, 2, 1!!!!"**** Malfoy screamed, and ran after Ginny with amazing speed.**

**"Malfoy, can't we talk about this like mature adults?" Ginny asked, while taking breaths of air.**

**"After I kill you!"**** Malfoy screamed after her.**

**And suddenly, Malfoy took a leap, and grabbed Ginny's arms, and pinned her to the ground.**

**"Malfoy, this isn't funny. Let me go!" Ginny said, and pouted.**

**"Who said I was trying to be funny? You've no business to be listening to…" Malfoy faded off, apparently not knowing what to say.**

**"Your beautiful singing?"**** Ginny asked softly.**

**"You think I sing good?" Malfoy asked, shocked.**

**"Actually, the term would be well, but yes…" Ginny replied, and struggled for Malfoy to loosen his grip.**

**"Sorry." Malfoy said, and released Ginny.**

**"It's okay, you're right. Sorry." Ginny mumbled.**

**"Wait a minute you said you were sorry!" They both shouted out in unison.**

**Then they both broke out laughing. **

**"Well, I suppose you're not so bad." Malfoy responded.**

**"Why, thank you, not so bad yourself Prince Charming." Ginny smiled.**

**"I have something to confess…" Malfoy whispered.**

**"Oh?" Ginny asked.**

**"Yeah…" Malfoy said, and pulled Ginny closer.**

**"What? That you hate my bloody guts?" Ginny asked.**

**Malfoy cleared his throat quickly, and said, "Yeah. Of course, what else would I say to a Weasel?"**

**"You're such a prat Malfoy!" Ginny said, while getting up.**

**"I'm a prat? Look in the mirror Weasel!" Malfoy glared.**

**"Whatever. I'm out of here." Ginny said, and stalked off.**

**AN: The end. HAHAHAHA! You all thought they were going to confess their love, didn't' you?!? Hehehehehe!!!! NOOOOO!! Guess again! They might…Later. If you REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. AN!

_**AN ONLY:**_

Hi everybody!!! I know, I know, I haven't updated, ETTTC!

I am horribly sorry, and I regret to inform you that I may not update this story ever again...but if I do, I'm going to start it all over again, or another story, with the same basic idea, just a better writing style, and the plot will be improved...(by the way, this story's horribly written, in case you couldn't tell lol)...

So uhmmm...yeah. So, how many of you think I should just write the last 2 chapters to end this, so you all can sleep peacefully at night? Or shall I just start a brand new chapter for y'all?!

LEMME KNOW THE UPDATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you,

**Muahs**

-Stella


End file.
